Traits: Genius and Determination
by MidgetJas
Summary: You are...Aizen's murderer' Hitsugaya has always struggled protect Hinamori. HitsuHina in later parts. Past, present and future. [Summary sucks...sorry] Chapter 8 is Up!
1. Her Enthusiasm, His Disappointment

**A Note from the Author: My first story on FanFiction!!! It's a Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo story, implied HitsuHina. Hope you like it! It covers Hitsugaya's life before becoming a Shinigami, maybe a few snippets of him as a normal shinigami, then the present arc in the manga and to the future that I expect XD It also covers Hinamori's life before becoming a shinigami, her life as a normal one, the present arc in the manga and the future that I expect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I wish I did XD**

* * *

**GENIUS and DETERMINATION**

Chapter One: Her Enthusiasm, His Disappointment

_He remembered that night as if it were yesterday. She was adamant about becoming Shinigami. Sometimes, he wondered if he should have stopped her; it would not have led to what it was now._

Hitsugaya Toushirou effortlessly hoisted himself onto a tree branch and deftly plucked an apple from the tree. He wasn't partifularly fond of apples, but then again, there was no other fruit that suited his taste.

He took a huge bite out of the fruit and looked up at the sky, appreciating the sunset.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

He looked over his shoulder. "Obaa-san. Is dinner ready? I'll call Momo."

"No need, no need...Here, I have something for you." The old woman's eyes wrinkled as she smiled and held up a green, ball-like object that was about the size of his head. "You may like it. The people at the market called it a watermelon."

Gripping the half-eaten apple in between his teeth, Hitsugaya dropped down from the branch and went closer to inspect the fruit. "It's heavy," he said thoughtfully as the old woman gave him the watermelon. "How does it taste?"

Grandmother gave another grandmother-ish smile and replied, "We'll just have to find out."

* * *

"Obaa-san, I want another piece!" The white-haired boy said as he finished his piece of watermelon. It was sweet and juicy; the perfect fruit for him. "And where's Bedwetter Momo? It's late." 

The grandmother beside him was silent for a while. This silence was uncomfortable. Hitsugaya didn't like it one bit.

"Hinamori-san...ah...I think it's better if she told you herself."

"What?"

"Shirou-chan?" Hitsugaya turned his head and saw Hinamori standing there, her brown hair tied into two ridiculous-looking pigtails. Her big eyes resembled a pond, reflecting almost everything in it.

"You're late, Bedwetter. Look! You missed dinner. Now we're having dessert!" Hitsugaya didn't bother to suppress the big grin on his face. He was happy, and contented.

Hinamori hesitated, then joined him and Grandmother on the porch of their house. "Shirou-chan...there's something I need to tell you."

The boy looked at her. "What? And don't call me Shirou-chan."

"Umm...ah...pass me a piece of that juicy-looking fruit."

He did so, then frowned at her. "You're weird today, Bedwetter. Weirder than usual." She nodded, head bent forward a little so he could not see the expression on her face.

"I'm going to the Shinigami Academy tomorrow."

At that moment, Hitsugaya bit onto one of the seeds in the watermelon. It was bitter. He spat it out, along with his bitter words. "You? The Shinigami Academy? Don't make me laugh, Bedwetter Hinamori Momo! And don't kid around!"

Hinamori looked hesitantly at the old woman sitting beside Hitsugaya, who nodded, encouraging her to go on. "It's true, Shirou-chan. I'm going to take the entrance exams tomorrow."

"It's true, Hitsugaya-kun," confirmed Grandmother.

Hitsugaya Toushirou stared at the two women. His mind was blank. She said she'd never leave, that she'd always be there to protect him. And that she'd always be there to be protected by him.

He stood up and walked slowly in direction of the room they all shared. He knew it was true. He could see it in Hinamori's eyes. And Obaa-san would never lie about such things.

"Shirou-chan..." Hinamori said behind him.

"Don't call me Shirou-chan!" He snapped and hurried off before he could hear her hurt sob.

* * *

He lay on his futon in the dark. His eyes were still open. His heart was crying, but his eyes leaked no tears. Hitsugaya Toushiro had never cried since that incident that happened even before he met Hinamori. He could not cry. 

Something hard had stoppered his tears. Even his heart was producing only a trickle.

He never knew what that something was.

Hinamori Momo entered. Light poured into the room as she opened the door. Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. _I can't let her see me like this._ Hinamori knew him too well. If he was lying in the dark, awake, he was sad. He always hated the dark.

Quickly, he closed his eyes and made his breathing deep.

"Shirou-chan?"

* * *

"Shirou-chan?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, he twitched. Hinamori Momo gave a small smile. No matter how hard he tried, Shirou-chan would always be his age. Nothing could change that, except for a few centuries.

Silently, pretending as if he was asleep, she tugged his blanket to his chin and whispered, "Don't catch a cold, Shirou-chan."

His eyebrow twitched. A faint frown crossed his features, but then in a flash it was gone.

Hinamori smiled again. She liked to tease her Shirou-chan.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at the sky. It was noon; the sun was right in the middle of the sky. She should be back by now.

He was in the same tree as last evening, this time with a different fruit in his hand. The--watermelon, was it?--was very fleshy, and he felt like he could eat dozens of it.

There was a garden at the back of their humble house. Grandmother had started planting the watermelon seeds that morning.

His thoughts drifted back to Hinamori. He hoped she wasn't moping. He hated it when she was sad.

But then again, he also hoped that she did not pass the entrance examination.

Being a shinigami was dangerous. Hitsugaya didn't think Hinamori could handle a hollow, much less a large hollow. Being a shinigami meant that trips to the real world were involved, too.

One of the people he cared about had been slain by a shinigami. A renegade shinigami. He was worried for Hinamori.

"Shirou-chan!"

He sighed and turned. He really had to talk to her about his nickname.

Hinamori ran towards him, delight on her face. His heart fell. _It couldn't be..._

She grinned and held up a piece of paper. _She couldn't have been that smart..._

"I passed! I passed the exam!"

Hitsugaya turned away, hopes shattered. He knew that tonight would be the second time in a row he lay awake in the dark.

* * *

**A Note from the Author: Schoolwork dominates everything, so if I don't want my grades to slip, I have to put school first. Please give me constructive criticisms I know my writing may not be good, but please R&R! Also, go to my favourite stories and read Frozen Sky by Jedi Boadicea, as it is a very detailed story about Hitsugaya's life as a shinigami! **

**If you liked this chapter, the second chapter will be up!**


	2. Uncertainty

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! If I did, I would be a superb artist!**

* * *

l Chapter 2: Uncertainty l 

The watermelons grew into big, juicy fruits. Months passed, and new batches of watermelon replaced the old ones.

Hitsugaya Toushiro sat on the porch, arms crossed as he scowled at the path leading to the house. _Well, she promised to come back and visit me when she gets leave._

He closed his eyes and sighed. _She broke _that _promise. Do you think she would keep something as trivial as this?_

_It's not my problem now that she's gone._

The boy opened his eyes again. _Then why am I waiting for her?_

Many reasons came to mind. Because she was his best friend, and he had no other. Because there were some things that he couldn't talk about with Obaa-san, while Hinamori was a great listener.

Because he felt a great sense of loyalty to her, and missed her.

He wished he had asked her when her holidays were. But he knew he wouldn't. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya blinked as he saw his best friend in the distance, running along the path towards him.

He started to dread the subsequent visits, not only because Hinamori never ever asked him to forgive her--in fact, she pretended nothing was wrong!--, but also because he felt it was stupid waiting for months just to spend a few hours with her.

* * *

Granny was tired, but she couldn't risk a break. She needed to get Hitsugaya out of the house, before those thugs... 

Her hand instinctively reached for an sword that was not there, at her waist. She couldn't help it. She had relied on her zanpakuto for many years during her career as a shinigami, so much so that even gripping it's hilt brought comfort.

But Shirofuyu(A/N: Couldn't think up of a better name...roughly translated, it means White Winter...) was in the house, stashed away in a small corner so that Hitsugaya would not accidentally stumble onto the sword.

She wished it was with her now. The bandits were going to burn down the house, with little Hitsugaya in it! Panting heavily, her legs like lead, she ran up a hill and got a better view at the house she shared with Hitsugaya.

It was on fire. Her heart sank, and grief engulfed her, but a voice in her head pushed her on.

As she neared, she realised that Hitsugaya was on the porch, a sword that was almost twice his height clutched tightly in his hands. "Back off!" Granny heard him yell at a bandit crouched on the floor, squirming in pain. His arm had been slashed off.

The white-haired boy's face was the same colour as his hair, and his teal eyes were filled with fear. But he continued to swing the sword, yelling at the top of his voice.

And then the top of the porch started to crumble, weakened by the flames that licked and charred it. "Toushiro!" Granny yelled, and willed herself to use shunpo. After two centuries of retirement, her skills were rusty. There was no way she could reach Hitsugaya before the porch fell onto him.

In a split second, there was a shinigami there, and in another, he was a few paces away from the blazing house, a startled Hitsugaya in his arms, still clutching the sword tightly.

And she drew nearer, Granny realised that Hitsugaya _had _indeed found Shirofuyu. Then she looked up and studied the shinigami. He had jet black hair, and warm eyes, strong eyes. If you took a second, closer look though, he had creepy-looking eyelashes. He had a face that made you smile when he smiled, and made you worried when he looked worried.

"You guys have to be careful. There're more of these bandits, and they're bound to come after you after this incident," he said gravely, then grinned at Hitsugaya. "How're you, little one?"

Hitsugaya was quivering, but defiance filled his eyes. "Sh-shut up! I was handling it okay..."

The shinigami nodded, then turned to face Granny. "Shiba Kaien, ma'am. Please, do be careful. If you need another place of residence, I'll find you one." Then he smiled. "You wouldn't mind if you went to stay with my sister awhile, would you? She's a bit temperamental and throws things, but she has a kind heart, too."

Hitsugaya jumped up and snorted, "We don't need your help. We're not so pathetic as to rely on others!" Shiba nodded, then exaggeratedly examined the burning house. "You think?" He said, a slight grin on his face.

Hitsugaya's face turned red.

Granny decided to step in before Toushiro exploded. She thanked this Shiba Kaien for his help and accepted his offer, despite the protests voiced by young Shiro-chan.

* * *

Hitsugaya spent most of his days in the Shiba house with Jidanbou, a giant friend of the Shibas and the one of the Gatekeepers for the Court of Pure Souls, also known as Seireitei. Sometimes, he entertained himself with fancies of forcing Jidanbou to let him into the Seireitei and finding Hinamori. 

When there was an uninvited person who wanted to enter Seireitei, Jidanbou would challenge him or her. Sometimes, they even came in groups.

During situations like these, Hitsugaya would sit on the roof of a nearby house and watch the giant's battle. It took him only a moment to realise that the Gatekeeper did not fight fair, but the young boy chose not to point that out to Jidanbou. After all, he himself knew nothing about using a sword.

His future was uncertain. What would he do now?

* * *

**Author's Note: Second update after a long time...And still such a short chapter...Not good enough T.T Please click the purple button on the bottom left and give constructive reviews! Would really appreciate them...**

**And I changed the title...the previous one was too crappy for my brother to take, so he forced me to change it XD**


	3. Watermelon Seeds

**Author's Notes: Another chapter...that is still a bit too short. :( Sorry 'bout this. I've changed the title again, to Traits: Genius and Determination, so that means I can write many more stories in the Traits series. For example, I am planning a Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru story, called Traits: Thrill. Don't worry, it's definitely not a pairing, more of like family? **

**But this is definitely HitsuHina. Hooray for the pairing! And I've changed the way I spell Hitsugaya's first name, which is now Toshiro. "Toushiro" never really worked for me, anyway. XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His mind wandered, and came to settle on a certain topic.

He bolted upright. _The watermelon seeds...the seeds!_

Hitsugaya stood up and froze, his mind blank. _When I was fending the bandits off during that incident, I had a pouch of watermelon seeds in my pocket! Where are they now?_

_They could have dropped out somewhere. Those were the only seeds left!_The watermelon patch had been burnt along with the house, and the only things he could salvage was a handful of watermelon seeds.

Quickly, the boy leapt to a lower roof and then to the ground. He ran past the battle Jidanbou was having and the giant yelled at him, "Where are you going, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Watermelon seeds!" Hitsugaya shouted back at him and darted away, running as fast as he could.

He knew it was foolish to get so upset over the loss of just a few watermelon seeds, but watermelons had been the only things that took his mind off Hinamori Momo.

He felt like an addict.

Hitsugaya shook his head to clear his thoughts and his mind traced back to the places he had been to since the incident. Where could he have lost the pouch?

He ran through a labyrinth of buildings, darting into alley ways to access shortcuts and jumping over crates stacked in his path, left by inconsiderate --

Suddenly, he was hit on the side of his head by a blunt object, possibly a club. His ears rang. Hitsugaya was thrown to the ground, and then anger flared up inside of him. He tried to stand up and retaliate, but his body did not listen. He could not move.

Hitsugaya felt blood well up in his throat as he lapsed into unconciousness.

* * *

"Hey, what do we do with the kid?"

"Leave him. He got in the way..."

Hitsugaya heard footsteps. _So...sleepy. I don't want to wake up..._

"What the--? Miyagi-kun! What did you do to this boy!?"

The second voice spoke up. "I accidentally whacked him on the head. Poor fella's probably dead now." Someone piped up, "He _is_ kinda fragile-looking."

Hitsugaya tried to move, but only his finger twitched. Then, he cursed himself. If they saw that he was not dead...Granny had told him about pedophiles, even in Soul Society. And gangsters, too. Bandits, he had met before.

He was scared. He forced himself not to whimper.

"So, you still looking for that Hinamori Momo brat?"

He tensed at the mention of his childhood friend's name. Slowly, he opened his eyes just a crack. The men didn't look anything like gangsters of the sort, but he knew from the way they said Hinamori's name, they meant harm.

"Yeah, but Tachibana-kun told me she's in the Shinigami Academy now."

"She's a shinigami-in-training!? Gee, I didn't think she would want to become something like [ithat[/i." The rest murmured their agreements. "Shinigami? Guess we'd better forget about the money, Miyagi-kun..." The first voice commented nervously.

"You chicken? She might not even become one!" Miyagi snorted. "A weakling!"

Hitsugaya willed his heart to be still, and forced his fury down. He had know what they were going to do to Hinamori.

"S-shut up! If you're so brave, Miyagi, then go face her yourself! What if you're threatening her for money and she suddenly pulls a zanpakutou on you?"

There was an audible gulp. "We have Tachibana. He's a shinigami, too, albeit a shinigami-in-training. He's a genius, though." "You're right...when does the brat have a day off?"

"Ask Tachibana. He probably has the same schedule as her."

Hitsugaya lifted his head slightly, and he suddenly remembered. Tachibana was one of the well-known bullies in his district. Since when did he become a shinigami? Weren't shinigamis supposed to be protectors? How the hell did he even qualify?

And these guys would be his cronies.

What were they going to do?

They meant harm to Hinamori. Hitsugaya grunted softly in pain as he lifted himself slowly from the ground. He realised that the men were already gone.

Was he going to be too late?

Pain forgotten, he leapt up from the ground and started running back to the Shiba house. He couldn't let them hurt Hinamori. He wouldn't.

Hitsugaya Toshiro would protect Hinamori Momo with his life, and now, it wasn't about showing her he could take care of himself. _He_ was afraid she would not be able to protect herself.

He ran, never stopping for air. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, sweat poured down his face, and his leg muscles burned, but he never stopped running.

It took him a moment to realise he had knocked into someone.

It took him another moment to realise that _he_ was the one sprawled on the ground.

Hitsugaya looked up, staring into the eyes of Tachibana Ueda.

----

"Watch where you're going, kid," the bully said, not unkindly. He actually had an amused glint in his dark brown eyes. The men from before were there too, sneering at the white-haired child whom they thought had died just now. He was stupid enough to get in their way again.

Hitsugaya didn't reply. Blinded by a sudden rage, he leapt at Tachibana and swung a fist at the latter. The shinigami-in-training was too slow to react, and staggered, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Bastard!"

Tachibana's big hand came down, knocking Hitsugaya to the ground. He rolled away before the bully's foot came down, too.

The man was large, about more than twice the size of Hitsugaya. Brutish-looking, with a straight scar down his jowls, his nose was a little too big on his face, and his hair was a greasy mop of black. You wouldn't call him fat, but you wouldn't call him fit, either.

He aimed a kick at Hitsugaya, who dodged but was too slow. The kick clipped Hitsugaya's head, making him feel more dizzy. He pulled himself together; he had to protect Hinamori.

It occurred to him, then, that he could've asked Jidanbou or one of the Shibas for help. Fear followed after this realisation. It was all he could do to avoid Tachibana's attacks, but as the time grew longer, he felt himself tiring. He had to end this fast, but he was not a match for a shinigami-in-training.

Hitsugaya saw the men on the sidelines throw a long, wooden training sword to Tachibana. This was his chance; a weapon!

Mustering all the strength left in him, he jumped and reached out for the sword. His fingers wrapped around wood.

Tachibana's foot smashed into his side, and he could've sworn he'd spun in the air. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet, and without hesitating, lashed out with the training sword.

There was a loud crack as the weapon came in contact with the bully's shoulder. His yelp was drowned by Hitsugaya's triumphant shout. The latter rained more blows onto his opponent, caught up in his own bloodlust. Hitsugaya had never felt it before, not even when he was living, and now that he had been exposed to this new sensation...

...he found it sweet, tempting more with each blow.

He retreated as Tachibana's arm drew back for a full-armed blow, then tripped over a huge rock on the ground. His eyes widened, and his concentration slipped. Tachibana, seeing his chance, struck.

Hitsugaya crashed to the ground, holding a broken wooden sword. His ears were ringing. It was even worse than the blow he had received earlier; this time, he couldn't feel his body. All he could feel was pain, fire that rushed through his body, wracking him with white pain.

Tachibana Ueda was grinning despite his wounds, he was sure of it. The bully held the other end of the broken sword, it's edge sharp from the splintered wood. "Brat," he sneered, before bringing the broken sword down.

In an instant, Granny was there, and she took the blow. Blood splattered onto Hitsugaya's face; Granny's blood.

"Obaa-san..." He murmured, shocked. His teal eyes were as wide as his pale face.

"Baka Toshiro...I have the watermelon seeds right here." She smiled, though it was strained, and he noticed that a bloodied pouch was clutched tightly in her wrinkled hands.

And then she collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Expect a delay in the next chapter...My End-Of-Year exams are just a week away! And I still haven't prepared! **

**Hope you enjoyed this...Please R&R, would mean a lot to me T.T**

**Pretty Please.**

**Pretty Please with sugar berry pie and a cherry on top. With watermelons.**


	4. What Happened?

**Author's Note: I'm still alive, if you guys are still wondering. And I'm still working on the story. I know how those people who like my story, and are waiting impatiently for the next chapter, feel...I empathise with ya I hate waiting for new chapters to be added to my favourite stories, too. Which includes the 100 Prompts of the 11th Division (or something like that...) which is not in my Favorite Stories list (or issit? O.O) and the Bleach Harry Potter crossover, which stars Hitsugaya (I'm now trying to find it again T.T) **

**However, it's the Examination problem again... If I don't study hard and if I fail my exams, my mother will KILL me... But everyday, I come up with new ideas for the story, and can't wait to type it out. So don't worry And sorry to keep you waiting...**

* * *

He felt warm liquid pool around his hand, and raised it to look at it. Dark, red blood. Where was Obaa-san? Hitsugaya shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight.

He couldn't believe Granny was...

"Obaa-san..." He croaked.

Tachibana was wide-eyed, the broken sword falling from his limp grasp. "Oh, shit..."

"Obaa-san..."

"Ueda! We're high-tailing it outta here!" Tachibana's companions were shouting. Hitsugaya tensed.

"Obaa-san..."

Tachibana was still there, his legs shaking through his hakama. "Shut up..." He said.

"Obaa-san...no..."

"SHUT UP!" Tachibana yelled and swung his leg back, readying for a kick. Hitsugaya snarled, anger boiling inside of him, and raised his frail hand to block the attack. Spittle rained on his face as Tachibana yelled again, his face so screwed up that it was barely recognisable, along with his bruises and a bit of blood.

The bully's leg knocked aside the boy's hand and struck Hitsugaya's chest, breaking one of his ribs. Blood streamed from his mouth, and the impact threw him into the air.

White.

_Obaa-san..._  
"It's okay, Toshiro-kun," came Shiba Kaien's voice.

Hitsugaya couldn't see. Everything was white. His body ached so much that he thought being dead would be much less painful.He would rather be dead. He would rather be sent back into the living world with Obaa-san.

"It's okay..."

The boy realised that Shiba was carrying him in his arms. _Like last time...like the time bandits burned the house... _He became angrier. Why, why did it always have to be him and Granny? And Hinamori never knew what they had gone through. Why did she even leave, in the first place?

He felt Shiba turn. "Shinigami-in-Training Tachibana Ueda, you are now under arrest for assault on civilians. When you are questioned, you will tell the questioners that you have been arrested in District One of Rukongai, Junrinan. Your name will be struck off the rolls in the Shinigami Academy, and you may face charges for murder."

Hitsugaya didn't hear the rest. His vision had finally cleared, and now he looked upon the crumpled form of Granny. "Obaa...-san.."

He could see her chest rise slightly. She was alive! He struggled in Shiba's grasp, trying to get to her. Shiba let him go. Hitsugaya somehow managed to run to her side, and gripped her wrinkled hand tightly. "Obaa-san, hang on! Shiba-sama, get the healer! Please!" Shiba shook his head sadly and did not move.

Hitsugaya wanted to roar at him. Hitsugaya wanted to punch his face, but it wouldn't help Granny one bit.

"Shiro...Toshiro?" Obaa-san murmured. She mustered enough strength to raise the bloodstained pouch containing watermelon seeds. "Water...melon...seeds." Hitsugaya bit his lip. The urge to cry was there, but he couldn't cry. He had lost the ability to express himself with tears. He gently took the pouch from Granny and pressed his hand to Granny's wound, trying to stop the flow of dark red blood. "Shiba-sama...please get the healer...Obaa-san, you can't go..."

The dying old woman only laughed. Or croaked. Whatever it was, she was smiling slightly. "Toshiro...take care of Momo..."

And then Granny was gone. Hitsugaya felt her go, and his eyes widened in anguish. His throat was tight; he couldn't scream. He was suddenly aware of his broken rib and his bruised body, and the pain that now chose to overwhelm him. But he stayed motionless.

Shiba placed a hand on his shoulder, a firm hand. A comforting hand. "Toshiro-kun...It's starting to snow, we have to go back."

It was true. Flecks of white were starting to fall from the sky, as if someone above had torn apart sheets of white paper and thrown them down. And they were cold. Hitsugaya lowered his head.

Not as cold as Granny's body, though.

* * *

Hinamori Momo grinned as she waved goodbye to Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru, both of whom seemed to be heading out for some sake. Hinamori hoped that they didn't get too drunk, or else their instructor would seriously give them a tongue-lashing. And a fitting punishment.

Along her way to the West Gate of the Court of Pure Souls, she bought two bento sets. _For Shiro-chan,_ she thought, smiling.

The Gate Guard wasn't there. Hinamori wondered if the usually nice Jidanbou Ikkanzaka was capable of this kind of offenses, not guarding the West Gate and all.

Her mind didn't dwell on it further, for she was eager to tell Hitsugaya more stories about the ever-amazing Aizen Sosuke-taichou. She smiled; she couldn't wait to see the look of jealousy on Shiro-chan's face. Also, she was looking forward to drinking Granny's pork soup again.

Then, Hinamori realised something amiss. The house where Hitsugaya and Granny had lived in had been replaced by a heap of charred wood. Alarm bells rang in her head. She started running.

"Shiro-chan! Obaa-san!"

She fought back tears of anguish. Were they dead? Were they dead because she had left them for the Shinigami Academy? Were they dead because she had remained in the Academy, hoping some day to be in Aizen-taichou's division?

Were they dead because of her?

When she reached the charred site, the bentos dropped from her grasp. The house had been burnt. No one could've survived. Hinamori sank to her knees. She would make whoever did this pay. She was already well-known in the Academy for her kido skills, and so it would be no problem to make the culprit...

"Hinamori-kun?"

She turned around, expecting to see Hitsugaya. Instead, Shiba Kaien stood there, holding a bunch of flowers. "Are you here to pay respects to your obaa-san, too?"

The question shocked her, and she turned white. "W-what do you mean, Shiba-fukutaichou?" So Granny was dead. Pay respects? Did that mean she had died some time ago? What about Hitsugaya-kun?

Shiba stood there, looking uncomfortable. "Toshiro-kun hasn't told you yet?"

"Hitsugaya-kun? Where is he?"

The fukutaichou of the 13th Division scratched his head, then brightened, then scowled. "Sorry, I was being stupid. You don't know where Toshiro-kun is, huh? He's at my place. After the bandits burned down his house, he and Granny had nowhere to stay."

Hinamori's eyes narrowed. "But now Granny is dead...she died at your place?"

"Long story," Shiba murmured. "Shouldn't you be happy that your little brother's alive?" Hinamori blinked. "He's not my brother." Her voice wavered.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on...Ah...my mistake." The vice captain finally realised what she meant. He looked away, and placed the flowers beside a rock, about two metres away from the burned house, that Hinamori realised was Granny's tombstone.

"Do you want to pay your respects to her first?" Shiba asked.

Hinamori bowed her head for a moment, then looked up. The fukutaichou nodded.

"Follow me," he said, and without a backward glance he set off in the direction of the Shiba house.

Hinamori prayed that Shiro-chan was in much, much better shape than she thought him to be.

* * *

When they arrived at the Shibas' residence, Shiba Kuukaku was waiting outside for them. "It's the kid," she said, a concerned look on her face. Hinamori knew who "the kid" referred to, and immediately dashed into the house. _What's happened to Hitsugaya-kun?_

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into Shiba Ganjyu, who blushed and opened his mouth, intending to speak. "Where's Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori blurted, before realising that she was a guest in the Shiba residence, and that she was being impolite. However, Ganjyu seemed to be too shocked -- and perhaps, disappointed? -- to press the matter. Instead, he pointed down the corridor to a door with the sign "Guest Room" pinned to it.

Hinamori Momo burst into the room.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was lying in bed and wrapped in bandages, yelped in surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Fourth Chapter! I probably won't be posting again until after my exams...which ends on the 10th of October... **

**Shiba Ganjyu having a crush on Hinamori? Rehehehe...probably wouldn't work out XD **

**Would Hinamori forgive Hitsugaya for the death of their beloved Obaa-san? **

**Btw, check out my profile, and have a look-see at the Trait stories on the drawing board **

**I promise I'll make the next chapter EXTRA LONG! :D Which probably means two whole days of writing and brainstorming for me... **

**Please R & R! Would mean a lot to me T.T PLEASE!!!! **

**Pretty Please.**

**Pretty Please with Cherries on Top. **

**Pretty Please with Cherries on Top and the Bento Lunches Hinamori dropped.**


	5. I Accept!

**Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is longer than the others. Long for me, I guess, because I've been dutifully writing down bit by bit everyday. And yeah, I finally get the chance to post this, since I had my Science End of Year exams today, and tomorrow is art, which I don't need to study for. So yeah! And after art is oral, but that's minor. And after oral, I'm FREE! Which means more chapters coming up soon! **

**Enjoy Chapter 5: I Accept!**

* * *

Everything was quiet at first. He savoured the blissful silence, and his stomach growled hungrily. Curse his stomach! He had no appetite to eat. 

The room was cool and somewhat compact. A small wardrobe occupied the corner that was connected to the wall his bed was shifted against. A single bedside table. A chair beside the bed, and a mirror that hung beside the door.

And it was painted blue and white. With fluffy rabbits. He felt that Shiba had picked this room on purpose.

Pain lanced through his heart. Obaa-san. If she was here, she would've laughed and ruffled his hair.

Then a certain childhood friend of his burst through the door, disturbing the silence.

"H-Hinamori!" Hitsugaya Toshiro yelped, and sat bolt upright in bed. A fresh wave of pain overcame him, but he forced himself not to fall back. He would not -- could not -- show that he was in pain, especially not infront of Hinamori Momo.

As soon as she saw him, tears welled up in her eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun..." She sobbed and rushed forward to hug him. He grunted, suppressing a wince.

"Obaa-san...is dead..."

So Shiba Kaien had told her. Hitsugaya silently thanked the man, grateful that he wasn't the one to deliver the news.

"Hitsugaya-kun...are you..okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Bed-wetter Momo, mind letting me go? You're wetting my clothes..."

With a sniff, Hinamori released him and took a seat on the chair beside the bed. "You look really beaten up..." She said, drying her eyes of her sleeve. Worry lines creased her forehead. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm okay. Really."

His friend nodded. "How did Obaa-san die?"

The white-haired boy looked away. "She was murdered."

"How?"

Hitsugaya didn't want to tell her about his frenzy over watermelon seeds that caused Granny to die. She probably wouldn't forgive him, wouldn't talk to him anymore. He winced inwardly. It was a stupid reason for someone to die.

He looked into Hinamori's eyes, steeling himself. "I caused her death." He winced inwardly again. It was colder than he intended. He could see her eyes tearing again.

_Dammit! How did all these happen!? Why did all these happen!?_

"You...killed her?" Hinamori stuttered. "Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer. Hinamori's heart fell. It couldn't be him. He was just a kid, so innocent, so pure. Just then, Shiba Kaien walked into the room, arms folded over his chest. "What an imaginative story. That wasn't what happened, though," he announced, staring at the two of them.

"It was Tachibana Ueda." Hinamori's eyes widened upon hearing the name. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, looking rather much like a gasping fish.

* * *

Kaien-fukutaichou sat on the floor of the guest room, an expression of mock disapproval on his face. "I think that's enough shock for today, Momo-san. Now, mind telling me your connection to Tachibana Ueda? The guy's sitting in a nice cold cell in the 13th Division right now, his lips too swollen to speak. It would really be a big help if you told us, y'know." 

Hinamori nodded, wiping her eyes. She could feel Hitsugaya's intense stare fixed onto her.

"When we first found Shiro-chan, Obaa-san had to work to feed the three of us. Even though we lived in a district that was not stricken with poverty, it was still difficult. When I was wandering around looking for herbs and berries to supplement our diet, I think I entered District 5, and stumbled upon Tachibana and his gang."

She paused, biting her lower lip.

"He said he would help, on one condition; we had to pay him back, with interest. A few years later, Junrinan became peaceful and lawful, having been constantly patrolled by the Shinigami. That's when I got my ambition to become a Shinigami; to help people and souls."

"What about Tachibana? Did you repay him?"

"No. In the end, we didn't need his help. He got angry, and threatened to kill all of us. But you know how he is...he never makes good of his promises. Then he and his gang moved to Junrinan..." Her voice trailed off. "I was so terrified that I didn't go out for weeks! But he didn't do anything."

"Until now." Hitsugaya spoke up, his face unreadable. "But he was targeting you, not us."

Hinamori nodded. "He didn't know where we lived. But I was shocked that he entered the Academy, too. Maybe that's when he renewed his grudge."

They were silent for a moment.

"Maybe you shouldn't have found me," Hitsugaya broke the silence again. "It _was_ my fault Obaa-san died. Tachibana was going to kill me, but Obaa-san shielded me. She took the blow for me." He lowered his head. "It was my fault."

The next thing he knew, he was blinking stars from his vision. His right cheek stung. Raising his head, he glared at Hinamori Momo, who had given him a full-arm slap.

"Never say that, Hitsugaya-kun. Never!"

It felt weird being reprimanded by Hinamori, the boy thought, but then again, Hinamori never scolded _anyone_.

She hugged him again, this time tighter. Hitsugaya swore he was going to break another rib.

* * *

The 13th Division Vice-Captain left the room, an amused smile on his face. It wasn't everyday that you saw a hapless soul getting smothered. But then again, it was common around 7th Division's fourth seat, Matsumoto Rangiku. And your aunt. Kaien shuddered. 

His wife was standing outside the door, looking anxiously at him. "What's the matter?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulder. Shiba Miyako bit her lip. "Tachibana Ueda has escaped from the holding cell."

Kaien laughed bitterly. "Looks like our off-day's cut short."

---

"Aizen-taichou?"

Adjusting his glasses, the brown-haired, soft-spoken man turned his head to greet his vice-captain. "Good morning, Gin," he said with a smile. A smile that sent shivers down the other man's spine. Aizen Sosuke didn't bother to continue his facade when they were alone.

"It seems yer little Hinamori-kun hasn't been moonin' over ya fer awhile now, Aizen-taichou," Ichimaru Gin said with a wide smile. He brushed away strands of silver hair from his slit-like eyes before proceeding to pour tea for his captain. Aizen nodded approvingly at the action, but his mind was whirring with plans.

"If this continues, our plans might have some setbacks, Gin. Some minor ones, but setbacks all the same. It would be troublesome." He paused to sip a bit of tea, then continued. "Do you know the reason why she has...lost interest?"

"Aye. Heard from Kaien-fukutaichou, her little childhood friend, eh, got injured, so she's been requesting for temporary leave from the Academy to care for him, neh." Sometimes Gin's accent got a little too annoying. Aizen made a mental note to talk to him about it later. "Looks like she's more concerned 'bout him than ya, don't 'cha think, Aizen-taichou?"

"Looks like it. Tell me more about this childhood friend."

"Sheesh, ya think I know everythin'...Ah yes, this childhood friend of hers...name's Hitsugaya Toshiro, what I heard from Kaien-fukutaichou. Got beaten up pretty bad by what's-his-name...Ueda? Ueda Takezo? Meh, he's insignificant 'nyway. Heard he escaped from the 13th's holding cell, but Kaien caught up with him and dragged him back by the scruff of his neck..." Gin sniggered. "Job well done, too."

Aizen waiting patiently. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Gin-kun."

"Yes, yes...kid's real smart, 'tho he is very tiny...a midget. But you can call him a prodigy."

The 5th Division Captain immediately took interest. "Smart? How smart?"

"Prodigy smart. A bright young kid, Kaien says. Brave too. Took on Ueda by himself, got a coupla' hits on the brute..." Gin's smile almost split his face into two. Aizen sighed. "That's being rash, Gin, not smart."

He got up from his chair, tidied up his desk and handed the completed paperwork to his vice-captain. "In your opinion, should this Hitsugaya Toshiro become a shinigami?"

A pause.

"Aizen-taichou, he may become a threat to our plans in time to come. But if it means gettin' yer Hinamori-kun back on track, then ye, it's alright," Gin said, examining the papers. "We can get rid of him if he proves a hindrance. Where'd you want this to be?"

"Give it to the department. They'll sort everything out." With a nod and bow too shallow to be respectful, Gin left the office. Aizen smiled.

The gears began to turn.

* * *

Soup. Chicken. Meat. Vegetables. Mushroom. 

Watermelon!

Hitsugaya leaned back and found a comfortable position on the bed. His vow to never eat again was quickly revoked when he smelled the food.

Dinner!

His stomach growled and he smiled. Dinner was coming.

"Oy, kid. D'you have the appetite to eat now? You'd better, 'cos I took the liberty to cook for you!" Shiba Kuukaku stomped into the room, carrying an aromatic tray of food. "Listen up, even if you don't want to eat, I'm gonna shove this down your throat. And I don't care if you choke!" She ordered intimidatingly.

Hitsugaya gulped. "I think I _am_ quite hungry..."

"Yes or no? Be more straight-forward, will ya! Geez, wasting my time..." Kuukaku grumbled and she placed the tray on the bedside table. "Eat quickly, brat. Shiroganehiko's waitin' to wash the dishes." And then she stormed out of the door, muttering under her breath. _She's scary_, Hitsugaya thought, then stopped himself.

_What's so scary about an old hag who needs anger management?_ A wide grin formed on his face and he grabbed the tray. "Itadakimasu!" He said to noone in particular and started digging in.

Hinamori popped her head into the room. "Shiro-chan, you feeling better?"

Hitsugaya choked. "Geez, bedwetter! You gotta stop doing that!" His childhood friend smiled.

"Heya, Toshiro-kun," Shiba Kaien said cheerfully and stepped into the room, right behind Hinamori. Hitsugaya glared at him balefully. "Can't I get a bit of peace when I'm eating?" He said, pouting. Shiba grinned, amused. "You're in my house, you know."

"Meaning I'm a guest." Hitsugaya took another mouthful of food. There was silence for a moment, then he looked up. "The two of you are still here? What do you want?"

"Be polite, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori told him. He snorted.

"Kids..." Shiba murmured, running a hand through his hair. "Toshiro-kun, have you ever wanted to join the Shinigami Academy?" Hitsugaya glared at him balefully. "Not ever." Then he turned his glare on Hinamori. "I thought I told you before, no one in their right mind would become a Shinigami!"

"It wasn't Hinamori-san here who told me about it. Toshiro-kun, the Shinigami Academy wishes to have you as a student. As a student, you will get one-quarter the pay of an acknowledged Shinigami...Toshiro-kun? Are you okay? Oh no...Kuukaku! Get up here! I think the kid's choking to death!"

* * *

A few days passed. Hinamori didn't come to visit anymore, as she had already used up most of her leave days. However, the ever-annoying Shiba Kaien came everyday -- of course, this was his house, but he usually stayed at the 13th Division's quarters. 

Hitsugaya was in a bad mood. He knew that the 13th Division's fukutaichou (Vice-Captain) was determined to get him to join the Shinigami Academy. He _did_ feel somewhat honored, but...

_A flash of steel._

_"Run, Toshiro!"_

_No. He's coming._

_"Run!"_

_He's coming!_

_A glint of steel. A zanpakutou._

_Blood._

_No!_

He shook his head to clear his mind. Everytime he thought of the word shinigami, this image would enter his thoughts. His skin would tingle, and sometimes, he would black out.

No, no being Shinigami for him.

It wasn't like he thought all Shinigamis were bad. If he did, that meant Hinamori and Shiba were bad, too. Evil. Evil? What's the real definition of evil?

These kind'a thoughts could hurt anyone's brain. Hitsugaya decided to let the matter rest. He climbed out of bed reached for the door knob. He wasn't planning on remaining in this boring hell-hole. Maybe he could hang out with Jidanbou for a bit, and introduce to him the pleasures of eating watermelons.

The door opened infront of Hitsugaya, and the boy cursed. Shiba Kaien was the last person he wanted to meet right now. He ducked, but the man grabbed him by the back of his jinbei (is it? not really sure...) and grinned. "Yo, Toshiro-kun! You're in no shape to be going now, y'know."

The room temperature dropped. Hitsugaya gave Shiba his now-trademark cold looks and struggled from his grasp. "Put me down! I'm healed already."

"Oh no, you don't. Or maybe you want Kuukaku to see you. Hey, Kuukaku!"

The white-haired boy paled. "N-no. I think I'll stay where I am."

Shiba smiled. "Suit yourself. Kuukaku...!"

"I said, I'll stay here!"

"Bring some watermelons!"

Hitsugaya blinked. "Oh."

A few bites of watermelon later, Kaien finally took the initiative to start a conversation. "So, Toshiro-kun, have you thought about the offer?" Hitsugaya glared at him. "I knew it. And no, I'm not going to become Shinigami."

"You're already quite bright. Don't you want to improve your skills?"

"Look, Shiba...Shiba-sama, I already told you. I have no interest in becoming a Shinigami!" Hitsugaya said heatedly. Can't the fool get understand his message?

"Don't you want to surpass the man Hinamori-san has always been talking about? Aizen Sousuke-taichou?"

The boy bristled. Kaien knew he was getting somewhere. _Shut up, Shiba..._ Hitsugaya thought, and spat his watermelon seeds at the older man. "Hey! Stoppit, or I'll call Kuukaku!" The volley of watermelon seeds promptly stopped. Hitsugaya cursed. The old hag had to be _that_ scary, huh?

"Don't you want to protect Hinamori-san?"

"She's a Shinigami. She's doing well. She can protect herself."

The fukutaichou nodded thoughtfully, and took another bite of the fruit. "Do you know what you said after the fight by Tachibana? You were muttering in your sleep..."

_Muttering in my sleep? A fever dream, maybe._

"You said you needed to protect Hinamori-san." Hitsugaya choked on his piece of watermelon. _Did I really say that?_

"I hope you haven't forgotten what your Obaa-san's last words," Kaien said. "Something about looking after Hinamori-san..."

_"Toshiro...take care of Momo..."_

"I ask again, don't you want to get stronger, to protect your childhood friend? Being a Shinigami is quite dangerous, you know...Fights with Hollows and such. How're you going to look after Hinamori-san, if you're not with her?"

Silence.

15 seconds.

30 seconds.

A minute.

Hitsugaya made up his mind. He hoped this wasn't the wrong decision.

"Fine, Shiba. But I'm doing this for Obaa-san. Not Hinamori, not you, not the Shinigami Academy, not the Gotei 13. Not for Soul Society. Only for Obaa-san."

* * *

Again, Shiba Kaien walked out of the guest room. His stomach was stuffed with watermelon. 

He walked down the corridor to the front door, since the day wasn't early anymore. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked around. "Miyako..."

She massaged his tense shoulders for him. "Did the boy accept?" Kaien grimaced, and nodded. His wife sighed. "But he's just a kid! Can't they at least give a thought for his safety?"

"It wasn't the school directors who decided to offer him a place. It was the Gotei 13. The captains, to be exact. Although the Soutaichou wasn't particularly in favour of it, it was 8 to 4, excluding the absent 10th Division Captain. I'm sure Aizen-taichou will be happy to hear of this, since he was the most adamant," Kaien explained wearily. Miyako snorted in disapproval.

"I mean, I would believe Mayuri-taichou doing this, but surely not Aizen-taichou!" She exclaimed.

"Toshiro-kun won't be starting practical lessons anytime soon, after his enrolment into the Academy. Don't worry. In any case, I'll be there looking out for him. As long as I live, no harm will come to him. I promise."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed it! I notice that I made a minor error. The Shiba Residence was supposed to be situated in Seireitei until they were dropped from the list of Noble Houses. But in this story, the Shiba Residence was OUTSIDE of Seireitei. So sorry about this. **

**If you're tired of waiting for more chapters to come out, check out my fanart on BleachExile Forums (URL Address is http://forums. showthread.php? p512788#post512788, without the spacings) and my AMVs are on Youtube (Username is LittleDirections...AMVs are not my forte, tho XD)! Also, I would like to read your ideas for my story, since my brain is faltering because of exams XD So do give me some ideas! **

**Next Chapter will be up before next month! I promise!**


	6. Training To Hell

**Author's Notes: I'm betting this chapter is longer than the rest XD Btw, if you want to see some of my fanart (some of them are bad, some of them are good), click on my profile and go to my homepage. **

**You may have noticed that although the summary says HitsuHina, there is no/very mild HitsuHina in the story. This is because we're at the time where they're young. They're currently friends, but in the later parts (very late XD sorry) they will develop feelings for each other. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor Hitsugaya nor Hinamori nor any of the characters in this fanfiction except for Tachibana Ueda and his cronies. **

**

* * *

**

_She still did not stir, even when he called her name softly. He bit his lip in anger and was turning to go, when Unohana-taichou told him that Hinamori was waiting to be called by someone who needed her. _

* * *

"What do you mean I have to wait another year!?"

"Well, you missed the entrance examinations for this year, so you'll have to the take next year's. It's a simple concept to wrap your mind around, Toshiro-kun. Just try hard enough."

"But that ---"

"--- Means you'll be 3 years behind Hinamori-san, yeah."

"That wasn't what I meant!"

"Toshiro-kun, please calm down..."

Hitsugaya Toshiro decided there was no point in smashing Shiba Kaien's face in, but it was still going to be satisfying. Very satisfying.

Kaien had the look of someone who was getting agitated, knowing that danger was approaching.

* * *

"This is boring..." Hitsugaya mumbled, sitting atop Jidanbou's shoulder and taking a bite of watermelon. The juice ran down his fingers, and he licked at them.

"Be patient, Shiro-chan. You only need to endure approximately nine months of such days, and then you'll be able to join Hinamori-san," came Jidanbou's rumbling reply, which was greeted by a series of protests from his smaller friend. Then, he tensed. "I sense someone approaching."

The white-haired boy yawned. "Probably someone without a pass again. Go get him, then."

He leaped off the Gate Guard's shoulder and landed deftly on his feet. He was able to do that nowadays. "I'll be watching!" He shouted to Jidanbou, a wide grin on his face. The latter nodded. By the time Hitsugaya climbed up several buildings onto a yellow-tiled roof that would give him a good view of the battle, the Gate Guard already had his twin axes out.

"Shiro-chan, this intruder's reiatsu feels different! Go back to the Shiba house, now!"

"Don't call me Shiro-chan," Hitsugaya retorted. He surveyed the surroundings. "You'd better not be pulling my leg, Jidanbou." He could see no possible threat in the area.

Then he felt the reiatsu. It was strong, overpowering, and...foul. He didn't know who it belonged to.

He didn't care.

His heart was gripped with fear, and his legs were like jelly; unable to support him. "Jidanbou!" He cried out. The Gate Guard snapped a quick look at the boy. "Run, Shiro-chan!"

A giant rip appeared in the sky. Hitsugaya gasped. He couldn't run. A white hand poked through the gash, then a white face with a long, pointed nose followed. Finally, the entire body of the monster revealed itself. In contrast to the pure, white face and hands, its body was jet black, making it look like a black ghost.

"Menos Grande." Jidanbou shouted again, and lunged at the monster. It was _huge_. Hitsugaya doubted that the Gate Guard was a match for it. "Wait, Jidanbou!"

Too late. With a load roar, the Menos smashed the giant aside. He crashed into several houses, leaving a trail of dust and debris in his wake.

The Menos turned on Hitsugaya. And suddenly, Jidanbou was there again.

The Gate Guard had lost one of his axes, and a deep gash ran down his chest, but he was still able to move about. And he moved to protect his friend.

But he was not strong enough.

The giant flew across the sky, blood raining from above. Hitsugaya could only stare in horror. His mind was numb.

_What is that freaking thing?_

The vacant eyes of the monster settled on him, and its maw opened, emitting a raspy shriek. It reached for him, and this time, there would be no Jidanbou to intervene. Hitsugaya tried to run, but too late, the white, long fingers wrapped around his small frame and squeezed.

The pressure exerted on his body made him cry out in pain. And still, the pressure increased. Bit by bit, until he heard one of his ribs crack. The only coherent thought that went through his mind was _Not again!_ Blood rose from his throat, and he felt it spurt out of his mouth. No one could help him now. No one in sight.

Then Hitsugaya felt himself fall.

Someone had cut the monster's hand off!

"Dispatch the threat." It was Shiba Kaien's voice. The ten shinigami who accompanied him immediately spread out and surrounded the wounded Menos, their zanpakutou held ready. And then, they muttered some phrases and their blades promptly transformed.

Before he even reached the ground, Shiba Kaien was there, gently holding him like a father would his favourite son. "Yo, Toshiro-kun!" He said brightly, then turned to his subordinates again. "Get the Fourth Division. We need them to treat Jidanbou and this little guy here."

Hitsugaya's eyes lolled back. _The monster..._ he thought, and immediately fear grasped his heart. He clung on tight to Shiba's black kimono, eyes wide, his whole body trembling. Never before had he seen anything like that. Never before.

Kaien checked on the white-haired boy he was carrying, and realised he was going into shock. "Get the Fourth Division, hurry!"

Hitsugaya passed out. But before he did, he managed to wheeze a quiet "Thank you" to the vice captain.

* * *

"Report, Kaien-fukutaichou," Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the 13th Division, told his vice captain in front of the people attending the meeting. Which were all the captains and vice captain, of course excluding the 10th Division Taichou.

"It was a Menos Grande, Ukitake-taichou, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

This statement was met with a barely audible gasp. It was understandable.

No Hollow, Menos or monsters in the same category ever came to Soul Society, for fear of being cut down by the Shinigami. However, there were exceptions during certain circumstances.

Menos rarely left the place where they resided unless attracted by large sources of spiritual power or were encouraged to by other forces. The first was likely, as Soul Society contained a large, concentrated amount of spiritual power, especially in Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls.

The second option, however, was _disturbing_. A force that held great authority over the Menos. And a force that was one of them.

Yamamoto Genryuusai-soutaichou decided it was not worth the panic, not worth the paranoia, if it was a false alarm. He ruled out the second option and left it as that.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke smiled as his vice captain, Ichimaru Gin, fell into step behind him. "Neh, Aizen-taichou, how did it go?" Gin inquired, his trademark smile planted on his pale face.

The captain waited until they were safely away from possible eavesdroppers. "The Menos was attracted to Soul Society due to the large sources of spiritual power found here. No one suspected a thing."

"But...the loss of a Menos for somethin' as trivial as this...Don't ya think it's a bit of a waste, neh?"

"One Menos is expendable. It is a small loss, Gin."

"_Hai_, Aizen-taichou."

* * *

He jerked awake. Where was he?

A motherly-looking lady stood beside his bed, donning a white haori with long sleeves. She wore the standard shinigami uniform under the haori, and her hair was braided down the front of her chest. An obi sash was tied around her waist.

"You're awake. Are you alright?" She asked with a smile.

Hitsugaya only nodded. He tried to sit up, and found that no pain greeted him when he did so. "Did...did you heal me?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-san." Again, that motherly smile. She reminded him of Obaa-san. He didn't notice that she had used 'san' after his name, and not 'kun'. He was too busy looking around the room.

It looked like a hospital, and he was in one of the wards.

"Where's Jidanbou?"

"Ikkanzaka-san has already recuperated, and has resumed his duties as Gate Guard."

"I...see..." Hitsugaya replied. So many questions to ask. But would it be impolite? He found it weird that he was thinking of politeness in the presence of this serene lady. "Where am I? How long have I been here?"

"You are in the hospital of the Fourth Division, and you've been unconscious for a day and a half, Hitsugaya-san. A normal soul would have been out for a week, but you healed quite fast," she said. "You must be the prodigy the Shinigami School directors were talking about. Nice to meet you. I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division."

The boy gaped. _A nice lady with her first name meaning 'violent'!_ What shocked him most was that she was a captain!

"T-thank you for h-h-healing me." He managed to stutter out. Unohana-taichou smiled. "You are welcome, Hitsugaya-san. I look forward to you joining the ranks of the Shinigami."

A huge reiatsu approached, making Hitsugaya gasp. It was crushing him. Unohana frowned, and was about to walk out of the room when a large, lanky man with spikey black hair entered, wearing a white haori with its sleeves torn. There were bells on each of his spikes, which Hitsugaya counted to be eleven. A pink-haired girl clung to his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"Unohana," the tall man grunted.

"Retsu-chan!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"Zaraki-taichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Unohana greeted. "Zaraki-taichou, please lower your reiatsu. I have patients who are too injured and sick to stand such reiatsu pressure."

The tall man, Zaraki, wore an eyepatch that covered his right eye, while a long scar ran down his left eye all the way to the jawbone. He had the air of someone who loved to fight, and seemed maniacal. He obliged disgruntledly, keeping his reiatsu to a level that Hitsugaya could stand.

"May I ask why you are here, Zaraki-taichou?" Unohana asked politely.

Zaraki seemed uncomfortable in Unohana's presence. Before he could answer, Kusajishi piped in. "Ken-chan wiped out some wussies good!" She was laughing innocently, and looked about younger than Hitsugaya. And shorter. The boy took extra notice of that little detail.

Unohana sighed. "You really have to stop manhandling your division, Zaraki-taichou."

"It wasn't mine. I was just doing the Eighth Division a little favour. I left the weaklings with Kotetsu," Zaraki growled. He glanced at Hitsugaya. "That the whelp the directors were making a fuss about?" The boy bristled.

Unohana gave a pointed look at Zaraki. "I will come and check on you again later, Hitsugaya-san. Please, have a good rest." She walked out of the ward.

Zaraki continued to study Hitsugaya. "Hey, brat. Can you fight?"

The latter glared at him. "I'm getting stronger." Zaraki snorted. "Getting stronger doesn't mean you can fight. So, you're Hitsugaya Toshiro, huh? Bet ya can't even wield a stick. Come, Yachiru. Ikkaku should already have the division gathered for today's whumping." He turned to go. Yachiru flashed a grin at the white-haired boy on the bed. "See ya, fluffy-chan!"

"Fluffy-chan!?"

"Oy oy. This is a [ihospital[/i, ya know," Zaraki muttered sarcastically, scowling. "Keep ya voices down." He paused. "You. Brat. Work on ya fighting spirit and come to the Eleventh Division after your graduation from the school, ya hear? I need more punching bags..."

"Bet on it, Zaraki Ken-taichou," Hitsugaya said under his breath.

"It's Zaraki _Kenpachi_!" Came the annoyed growl.

* * *

It was one of those days again. After having been healed by the Fourth Division Captain, Hitsugaya was sent back to the Shiba residence to await the entrance examinations. His respect for Shiba Kaien had grown, not only because the vice captain had saved his hide three times, but also because he had rescued him from a monster that knew no mercy.

And that he had come on time this time. Hitsugaya remembered Obaa-san's death, and the burnt remains of his house.

Too close.

"Oy, Toshiro-kun!" Kaien shouted from outside the guest room's door. "Open the door for me, will ya?" When the boy obliged, the vice captain walked in with a crateful of...books?

"These are my old Academy textbooks!" Kaien exclaimed, beaming. He held up a few books that looked different from the rest in terms of the cover and quality of the paper. "And these are my prized books that contain knowledge never found in the textbooks! Read them and you'll ace the entrance exams."

Hitsugaya picked up one of the books and flipped through the pages. They were all covered by huge chunks of text printed with ink. "No offense, Shiba-dono, but why are you helping me?" Kaien stared at him. "So, it's Shiba-dono now, huh?" The fukutaichou grinned. "To help you pass the exams and become a Shinigami, of course! It's obvious, isn't it? Besides...Let's just say, you remind me of someone I know."

There was silence. Hitsugaya was itching to ask who. Instead, when he opened his mouth, a different question came from his lips.

"Shiba-dono. Please, train me."

Kaien looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Sorry? _Train_ you! It's not like I have time...what's your reason, Toshiro-kun?" Hitsugaya bit his lip. "I want to get stronger. I..."

"You just want to catch up with Hinamori-san, don't ya?"

"I didn't say that. But...If I am to protect her, I have to be stronger. It will be meaningless if I vow to take care of her but am still weaker."

"It's the same thing."

"No! It's not!" Hitsugaya felt his face heat up. Kaien noticed it, too, because he made calming gestures with his hands. "Whoa, calm down, Toshiro-kun..."

Several deep breaths later, the boy regained his composure. "So, can you train me or not?"

The vice captain ran a hand through his jet black hair. "It's going to be tough, Toshiro-kun. Think you can handle it?"

Without hesitation, the white-haired boy nodded. This was a price he had to pay to become stronger, to protect Hinamori. And after all, it wasn't that bad a price.

There was a saying. No pain, no gain.

Hitsugaya grinned. Now this would be interesting. And it was something he could do to while away the boring days 'til the examinations.

_

* * *

_

_Shiba Kaien_

That was the note he found on his bedside table the moment he woke up. Hitsugaya exhaled, releasing all the pent-up excitement in him. Then he did as he was instructed and hurried to the building.

It was bustling with activity. The people, or souls, there were mostly male, having their breakfast and chatting with friends, even betting. Though it was called a 'teahouse', sake and other spirits were sold there, and more of such beverages were ordered more than tea.

In Hitsugaya's opinion, it was as seedy as an inn. He decided to wait outside, with his bundle of belongings, for Kaien.

However, fifteen minutes past the arranged time, there was still no sign of the vice captain. The boy leaned against a wall, and suppressed a grimace. He could feel the amused looks of the patrons in the teahouse on him, and his cheeks burned. Where was that bastard?

* * *

"Hinamori-san!"

She turned around, puzzled. "Yes, Kira-san?" Her blond-haired friend gave her a smile before answering. "I just heard from Shiba-fukutaichou that your childhood friend's entering the academy."

Hinamori beamed. "He was quick to change his mind. The last time I saw him, he was adamant _not_ to become a Shinigami!" "It...it's...a 'he'?" Kira's eyes widened as he said this. He looked downcast, for some reason. Though Hinamori noticed this, she did not seriously consider it as Kira acted weird sometimes. "Yup. Is he here now?"

"No...no, he missed the entrance examinations this year, so he'll have to wait until next year's." Hinamori smiled and nodded. "He does need a bit of time to prepare..."

Her friend scratched his head. "Eh...mind if I ask you this, Hinamori-san...How old is he?"

"He's younger than me; 79 years old."

"That's young. A prodigy?"

The brown-haired girl smiled at her Academy friend. "Maybe."

* * *

If looks could kill, Shiba Kaien would be dead.

"You're late, Shiba-dono," Hitsugaya said coolly, in contrast to his burning glare. The other man just smiled and stretched out a hand to ruffle his white hair. "I told you I wouldn't have the time. But at least I came here."

"Late."

The vice captain shrugged. "Can't blame me. Anyway...come with me."

Hitsugaya had to hurry to catch up with the brisk pace set by Kaien. "Where're we going?"

"Geez, you really are clueless. We're going to that training space I set out for you. Not in Seireitei, but in a forest somewhere outside," Kaien replied, adjusting the bulky bundle he carried on his back. "What's in there?" The white-haired boy accompanying him asked, pointing.

"My zanpakuto, and a few other things," he replied off-handedly, and turned right abruptly. "Here we are!" They were at the entrance of a forest that seemed rather dense.

Too dense for Hitsugaya's comfort. "We're...going in?" Without answering the question, Shiba strode in, forcing the boy to follow. He was led to a large clearing where, in the middle, was a crystal-clear pond that sparkled in the light of the sun. Hitsugaya glanced to the sky and saw nothing, except a pair of pigeons. Abruptly, a hawk plummeted into his sight, and one of the pigeons was gone in a spray of feathers. He blinked.

Kaien dropped his bundle of things onto the ground, stretched and took a deep breath. "Let's start with the books, Toshiro-kun. You brought them, didn't you?"

The morning passed quickly, evolving into early afternoon. The vice captain assumed that his 'student' had already studied the books, and started to ask questions concerning the information in them. He was correct, of course, and Hitsugaya managed to answer all the questions thrown at him without hesitation.

"I'm impressed, Toshiro-kun!" Kaien exclaimed as he snapped the last book shut. For some reason, the boy felt elated at the praise. His temporary mentor got to his feet, replaced the books and took his zanpakuto from the bundle. Hitsugaya's eyes followed the sword, filled with intense curiosity.

Kaien chuckled and drew the soul cutter. "Each zanpakutou has a name unique to it. This blade here is called Nejibana. Each zanpakutou is imbued with a sentient spirit, which gives the sword the power to purify hollows, send souls to the afterlife, and transform the zanpakutou itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. Shinigami usually carry their zanpakutou in the sealed state and activate the released forms as necessary.

"While similar on the outside, all zanpakutou have unique, though sometimes similar, abilities that usually match their owner's personality.

"Suiten sakamake. Uncoil the liquid heavens, Nejibana."

His zanpakutou promptly transformed into a cross between a trident and a Chinese halberd with a crystalline appearance. It bore a blue horsehair tassel, and the two side blades were straight with concave edges.

"This is called a shikai release. Beyond their standard sealed state, zanpakutou can manifest themselves in two additional forms, the use of which is dependent upon the shinigami's ability to communicate with and control the zanpakutou's spirit. These two forms, known as shikai and bankai, are akin to "upgrades" for the zanpakutou, giving it abilities far beyond that of its simple use as a sword.

"The shikai, or initial release, is the first "upgraded" form available to a zanpakutou. To activate it, the shinigami needs to learn the name of their zanpakutou. This is not as simple as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the zanpakutou chooses its own name. Therefore, the shinigami must be able to communicate with their zanpakutou effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. Achievement of the shikai is a mark of control of a zanpakuto.

"It is a requirement for advancement within the shinigami ranks, as most seated officers and all lieutenants are capable of shikai.

"After first learning the zanpakutou's name, the shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the zanpakuto's name. The command phrase varies between users and often relates to the zanpakuto's signature ability, or hints at the nature of its spirit. Nejibana's command phrase, as you witnessed just now, was 'Suiten sakamake', or 'Uncoil the liquid heavens'.

"This step may be bypassed by expert shinigami, usually those who are at least approaching discovery of their final release. In rare cases, a zanpakutou, once released, will remain in that state and will not have a sealed state. Such zanpakutou are described as a full-time released form type.

"Once the shikai is activated, the zanpakutou will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. They usually remain in the form of a sword, but the type of sword differs radically among various zanpakutou. Nejibana's released form was a combination of a trident and a _ji _(Chinese halberd).

"The special abilities of the zanpakutou, like the zanpakutou itself, have specific names that usually must be announced to fully activate the effect."

With that, Kaien returned his zanpakutou back to it's original form and sheathed it. "What about bankai?" Hitsugaya asked eagerly.

"I have not achieved it, yet, so I don't really know much from experience. I remember reading it in a book, but I've forgotten where..."

"It's the second release of a zanpakutou, right? It's the final release?"

"Yea...Alright, down to second phase of Training-To-Hell!" Kaien stretched and motioned for the white-haired boy to stand. "Stretch a little. When you're done, I want you to run ten rounds around the pond, at your maximum speed, without stopping. I've written down the timing you need to at most get to pass. Here's something you time yourself with." The vice captain handed Hitsugaya a device that seemed like a wooden container. "If you didn't reach expectations, do the drill again until you do. And when you do, go back, 'cos I'll probably be done with you for the day. we will continue tomorrow."

Kaien made to leave. "Aren't you going to stay?" Hitsugaya asked, taken aback. The other man shook his head. "I'm a busy man, Toshiro-kun. I still have someone else to train, and then I need to head back to my division to train them, too. And I still need to file paperwork..." He trailed off with a grimace. "Hope they pay me a bonus for overtime. Well, Toshiro-kun, if you choose to stop without meeting the expected time, it's your loss. It's your decision."

* * *

It was already evening by the time he returned to the Shiba residence, exhausted. He'd had to do the drill seven times to meet the required time limit! His leg muscles burned, and beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks. He was hungry, too.

There was someone outside the house. Hitsugaya squinted and realised that it was a Shinigami candidate; he'd recognise that uniform anywhere. He stumbled to the figure.

"Hinamori?"

She turned.

"Shiro-chan!"

He stood up straighter and dried his sweat on his sleeve. "Why're you here?" She was beaming. Like a doofus.

"I heard that you're entering the academy."

"Missed this year's, so I'm taking next year's," he muttered. He was tired of repeating it, having done so countless of times for the Shiba house's guards, and Kuukaku and Ganju. He made to open the door. "You staying for dinner?"

He realised that perspiration glistened on her face. "Or do you have to head back immediately?"

Hinamori turned red with embarrassment. "I snuck out of the Shinigami Academy, so before they find out that I'm missing, I have to go..."

Hitsugaya smiled quietly. "I didn't know you were capable of breaking rules, Bedwetter!" He chuckled. His childhood friend smiled and ruffled his hair. "I have to go now, Shiro-chan. I'm working very hard to get into Aizen-taichou's Division, you know."

She didn't notice the sudden scowl on his face. He nodded to her in goodbye, and went into the house.

_It was always Aizen, huh?_

Hitsugaya went straight to the guest room, ignoring a confused Ganju.

_I'll beat him one day, no matter who he is._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably have the next chapter come out before the end of this month, too. **

**However, nowadays I have something of a writer's block, so I would really like some suggestions...Next chapter will jump to Hitsugaya entering the Academy, I hope! **

**Please review! Click the purple button below! **

**Pretty please. **


	7. The Start of Complications

**Author's Notes: I'm not alive. I mean, I'm not dead. Although I have come to the conclusion that... I am a damn hell slow writer... This chapter was further delayed by the fact that my computer got spoilt a few days ago as I was doing the finishing touches for it (Ever since I deleted the 40 day trial of WINRAR). Now it flickers everytime I scroll down or up. **

**Also, my older brother doesn't know that I'm writing a HitsuHina fanfiction. Either that, or he doesn't know the content. But if he does, he'll probably think I'm lame or something... **

**Replying to Andrewhot : My apologies to all anti-Hinamori people, but Hinamori is not on my HATE list. In fact, she is one of my favourite characters. This is because, I can relate to what she feels most of the time. The purpose of this fanfiction is not only to promote the HitsuHina pairing, but also to paint a different impression of Hinamori Momo. A better impression. Thank you, and if you wish to stop supporting this fanfiction of mine, please do so without any flamings or 'wars'. (Saying this just in case!) **

**Replying to Everyone Else : Thank you for reviewing on this story XD Quite few reviewers, so I cherish every review for this story like gold.**

**And so...Genius and Determination, Chapter 7! 'The Start of Complications'. It has a little bit of stronger vulgarities in here, so category has changed.

* * *

**

_He saw the boy's joy at being reunited with his little sister. He saw the boy's determination to protect his little sister. _

_And that was why Hitsugaya decided to leave the soul burial for later. _

_Let the boy spend time with his sister for a while, before being separated again in a place called Soul Society, with only less than one percent of being reunited with each other.

* * *

_

"The job of a shinigami includes leading plus spirits to Soul Society in a practice called soul burial, or konsō, and the purifying of hollows, which are evil spirits. Shinigami are also responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the human world and Soul Society. Sometimes, Shinigami are assigned to the real world to carry out their duties, but it is considered a crime for them to remain there longer than the arranged time limit."

Hitsugaya nodded. He already knew this, from the old textbooks Kaien had lent him.

"The shinigami need to be adept in four areas: Kidō, hand-to-hand combat, agility and swordsmanship. If each ability doesn't reach a high level, the shinigami won't be able to fulfill their duties."

This was the last lesson. The entrance examinations were just a week away.

The boy found it ridiculous that Kaien was giving him a recap lesson in a ramen shop.

"Tōshirō-kun? Please elaborate on the four areas."

With a bored sigh, Hitsugaya obliged. Near the end of the lesson, he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for the past few months.

"Shiba-dono? How long will I have to attend the school?"

"It's a six-year academy, Tōshirō-kun," Kaien replied, then frowned. "I never told you that? Must've slipped my mind...Anyway..." He took a sip of tea and grinned suddenly. "Geniuses like me can finish it in a year."

The white-haired boy scoffed and bit into a slice of watermelon. "Screw that. I'll be done in half a year." The vice captain raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"It's the truth."

"I'll only believe it if I witness it."

"You will. And you definitely won't be disappointed."

Kaien laughed. "Remember, Tōshirō-kun. Genius is 40 common sense, 30 knowledge, 20 memory work and 10 attitude."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Shiba-dono?" Hitsugaya gave him a wry smile. The man was crazy.

"You're shameless! Asking for help from a brilliant genius before taking the entrance exams, then boasting that you'll surpass him." The vice captain couldn't stop laughing. Hitsugaya had half a mind to punch him in the face. "That's a riot!"

"'Brilliant'? You're the one who's shameless," he muttered under his breath. "How about a game of chess, to prove that I'm more intelligent than you?"

"Deal!" Kaien said. "Loser treats the winner to lunch tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought you said you'd be busy tomorrow."

* * *

"Ugh, that damned..." The vice captain grumbled as he took a seat beside Kuchiki Rukia under a huge tree, overlooking the 13th Division's training grounds.

His subordinate looked up from the book she was reading. "Kaien-dono? What's wrong?"

"I lost to a midget and now I have to treat him to lunch today..."

"Lost? A game?"

Instead of replying, Kaien moaned and buried his head into his hands. "Miyako's busy with the paperwork, so I have to pay from my salary!"

Rukia closed the book with a snap. "I'll help pay half, Kaien-dono..."

"Oi, Kuchiki, if you're going to be this kind, you'll get taken advantage of."

"...provided you bring me along, too," the member of the Kuchiki family hastily added. Kaien stared at her, then resumed his moaning. "The both of you will drive me to bankruptcy!"

* * *

"Well at least you arrived on time and kept your promise..." Hitsugaya muttered to Shiba. "But who did you bring along?" He glanced pointedly at Rukia, who took a step back uncertainly. "Just my subordinate, Tōshirō-kun. This is Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Kuchiki. And this is Kuchiki Rukia, Tōshirō-kun." Kaien introduced them cheerfully; he'd recomposed himself.

"Why, aren't you a bad superior, forcing your subordinate to pay for the meal," the boy replied, smirking, as they made their way into the ramen shop (again). "Don't say that. We're splitting the bill fifty-fifty. And you're in no position to judge me. You're the one not paying."

"I won you fair and square, Shiba-dono."

"'Won'?" Rukia asked. "What kind of game did the two of you play, anyway?"

Kaien was about to say "Oh, it's just a simple game of luck" when Hitsugaya answered, "Chess." His subordinate suppressed a laugh at seeing his face turn red with embarrassment. "Well, yeah, you were just lucky," he grumbled, taking a seat at the counter.

"I beat you in three matches and drew with you on the fourth. Shows how 'lucky' I am, neh?"

A while later, their orders came, and there was silence as they tucked into their food. Kaien found it uncomfortable and decided to start a conversation. "Tōshirō-kun, Kuchiki here passed the Shinigami Academy in a year, too, you know." The boy shot a glance at Rukia.

"It was only because I got accepted into the Kuchiki family. I was immediately inducted into the Thirteenth Division without graduating or taking the division entrance examination." There was a slight pink hue in Rukia's cheeks. "My grades were actually quite low, and I only excelled in kidō..."

"You only got in because you became a noble, huh?" Hitsugaya said absentmindedly, and drained the soup from his bowl. Rukia's face reddened, not in embarrassment but in anger. "I had no choice but to accept!" The girl said indignantly. "Why is a kid like you so interested in the Academy anyway?"

"'Kid'?"

Kaien decided to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters. "Tōshirō-kun here's going to take the entrance examinations next week."

"At such a young age?" Rukia asked doubtfully. Hitsugaya glared at her over the top of his cup of tea, and nodded grudgingly.

There was that awkward silence again. The vice captain hit the both of them on the head. "Be nice to each other, will ya?"

Rukia and Hitsugaya just sulked. Kaien sighed. Kids will be kids.

* * *

_Hinamori used to remember very clearly the reason why she took the Shinigami Academy Entrance Examinations. _

_Being a Shinigami meant that you had to protect. Protect both Soul Society and the Living World, and protect the souls. Being a Shinigami also meant that you had to fight._

_She had wanted to protect Obaa-san and Shirō-chan. She had wanted to protect everyone in Soul Society. She had wanted to make a difference. _

_She had wanted Obaa-san, and maybe Shirō-chan, to be proud of her. _

_But a few months into her first year at the Shinigami Academy, Aizen Sosuke, one of the Captains of the prestigious Gotei 13, came to inspect the school. _

_His reiatsu didn't feel right. Yes, it was overwhelming, and different from the spiritual aura emitting from the students at the school, but it was...strange. That was the best word that described it. _

_She thought that all Captain-class shinigami had reiatsu like that. _

_And then Aizen's eyes met with hers, and she felt like a snake had wrapped itself around her, crushing her, suffocating her. But a moment later, she had no memory of it. The captain's brown eyes became warm, and she couldn't help but smile at him as he passed by her. _

_However, she found his Vice Captain, Ichimaru Gin, disturbing and scary. He always had that wide smile on his pale face, like that of a sly fox about to pounce on a chicken._

_The second time she saw Aizen-taichō was when he saved her, Kira, Abarai and Hisagi-senpai from the huge hollows that ambushed them. His reiatsu was way stronger than before, and there was almost a terrifying killing intent in his aura, but that, too, was soon forgotten, for his warm hand on her head made her forget. She also felt that she was mistaken about Ichimaru-fukutaichō, for he was also part of the two-man reinforcement team._

_She was too trusting._

_And so, her initial reason to become Shinigami gradually became blurry. Even she did not know what it was. All she knew was that...she wanted to become Shinigami to join Aizen-taichō's division. _

_She didn't even realise that his reiatsu was way different from the other captains'._

Hinamori stared out of the window, her interest captivated by a bright yellow bird perched on the tree outside the classroom. Her instructor droned on about fourth years being the senior years, and setting a good example to the juniors. The class promptly ended, and there was a ten minute break before the next class started.

Most of the Class 1 Fourth Years were starting to move to the next class, but still she sat there, looking intently at the bird until it flew off. And then, she just stared into space.

"Hinamori's spacing out again." She heard Abarai say behind her, and Kira reached out a hand to touch her shoulder lightly. "Hinamori-san? We'd better move off, else we'll be late."

"Y-yeah..." She replied, and tore her gaze from the window to pack the things needed. "Hey, I hear the entrance examinations are today," Kira said, trying to start a conversation. Abarai raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Hinamori-san's childhood friend is taking the exams," the blond-haired man replied, flashing a friendly smile at the girl.

"'He'?" Abarai smirked. "'Childhood friend'? I smell something in the air," the red-head teased. Hinamori frowned and whacked him on the head. Despite herself, however, she smiled, wondering how Shiro-chan would react to this. Probably blow up and spit watermelon seeds.

"The candidates are probably gathered at the parade square now, awaiting the exams to start," Kira went on. There was a small smile on his face. "I remember how nervous I was at that time."

"Bah! Only people like you get nervous taking an examination..." Renji snorted.

"I've arranged to meet him afterwards. Do you guys want to come?"

"To congratulate him, or to console him?" The red-haired man asked jokingly. Hinamori smiled slightly.

"Most likely to congratulate him."

* * *

Hitsugaya had figured that revising was a waste of time, and had left the books back at the Shiba residence. He felt the need to relax his mind.

He also thought that the ceremony before the examinations was a load of crap.

_Can't they just get down to business?_

Finally, a shinigami came to lead the candidates to the Examination Hall. The chamber, more like it, was stuffy. Hitsugaya didn't like it one bit, and hoped to finish his papers quickly before he suffocated.

Hours passed. The questions thrown to him were easy, as he had already committed the answers to memory. His pen flew across page after page, pausing occasionally to be refilled with ink. Each question was answered without hesitation, and even the invigilators stopped patrolling the hall to gape at the prodigy.

The time passed fairly slowly, in Hitsugaya's opinion. Finally, the alarm device rang, and all the candidates were ushered out of the examination hall. The results of their entrance exams would be released later in the evening.

The boy decided to tour the Academy grounds for a while, since there was absolutely nothing else to do. The other candidates were lounging around the compound, having lunch. His stomach growled.

_Maybe I should've brought some food..._ He thought miserably. But then again, Hinamori was going to bring the watermelons.

* * *

_Hinamori remembered that day clearly. _

_It had been six months since she took her entrance examinations and passed. _

_On that day, Class One was sent to the Human World for its first practical lesson; sending souls to Soul Society, by the process of _konsō_, or soul burial. _

_On that day, two Sixth Round students were killed._

_On that day, huge hollows attacked Class One when they were regrouping, awaiting extraction back to Soul Society. _

_On that day, Hisagi Shuuhei was saved by her, Abarai and Kira. _

_On that day, Aizen Sousuke and his Vice Captain Ichimaru Gin saved all four of them from the gang of huge hollows that ambushed them._

_What she didn't know, however, was that those hollows had refused to accept Aizen, refused to carry out his carefully thought-out plans. _

_And that was why he had killed them, supposedly saving the shinigamis-in-training. _

_She didn't know it was all a lie._

"Hinamori-san, the entrance examinations seem to have ended," Kira Izuru said conversationally, falling into step beside her. Abarai was lagging behind, obviously daydreaming.

She smiled, then realised that she had forgotten to buy Hitsugaya's favourite fruit, as she had promised. "Kira-kun, could you meet my friend at the parade square first? You won't miss him; he has white hair, and is rather short."

"Ah, sorry, Hinamori-san. I need to meet the instructor for a while, to ask him a few questions."

"Abarai-kun?"

The redhead snapped out of his daze. "Hrm? Huh?"

"Could you please meet my friend at the parade square first? He's short, and has snow-white hair."

"Uh, yea, no problem."

Scratching his hair and yawning slightly, Abarai Renji set off in the direction of the Shinigami Academy's large parade square, while Kira turned in the opposite direction.

Hinamori smiled at the thought of seeing Hitsugaya again, and skipped off to purchase watermelons.

* * *

He had gotten tired of exploring the Academy compound, and was taking a rest under the shade of a huge tree at the parade square. It _was_ boring at the Academy. Nothing to do except sleep, for now.

Hitsugaya folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a bit of shut-eye when...

"Oi."

His eyelids shot up in annoyance. "What?"

It was a redhead with strange eyebrows, whose hair was tied into a ponytail. The look on his face was...irritating. It was as if he was studying an interesting new species of animal or something. "Are you Hinamori Momo's childhood friend?"

Maybe Hinamori couldn't make it, and she had sent her friend here to either congratulate him, or console him, depending on how well he did in the entrance examinations. _She's probably busy mooning over her Aizen,_ he thought bitterly. The red-haired guy was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I am."

The other man stuck out a hand and said, "Abarai Renji. I'm a friend of Hinamori's."

Hitsugaya didn't take it. Instead, he nodded coolly to Renji. "Hitsugaya Tōshirō." And then he got to his feet.

Renji looked at him, amused. "Hinamori was right. You _are_ short!" Hitsugaya glared balefully at him. "Is this how you respect your elders?" He said, suppressing a wry smile. If this red-head were as stupid and idiotic as he thought...

"Elders?" A strangely-tattooed eyebrow arched.

"I'm older than you."

"Wha-huh? You don't look...how old are you?"

The white-haired boy thought for a fraction of a second, before replying, "As old as this school's founder." He'd seen the old geezer before, and Shiba Kaien had explained to him that Yamamoto Genryuusai had founded the Shinigami Academy more than a thousand years ago.

"That can't be...but then again, that explains the white hair..." He heard Abarai mutter to himself.

Then he saw Hinamori running towards them, a watermelon tucked under her arm. "Shiro-chan!" There was that usual greeting again.

Heads turned, including Abarai Renji's, who, upon realising that 'Shiro-chan' referred to Hitsugaya, tried to hide a snicker and failed miserably.

The boy cursed and gritted his teeth. He was growing way too old for the nickname.

His childhood friend held up the watermelon, grinning. As she neared them, she turned to Abarai and thanked him. Then she ruffled Hitsugaya's hair.

The same old greeting.

The same old feeling.

A snicker, and then everyone who witnessed this peculiar greeting burst out into laughter.

The temperature dropped, and a vein in his temple throbbed.

"Oi, Hinamori!" Abarai whispered. "Isn't he older than you?"

For a moment, she looked confused. Then she caught Hitsugaya's teal eyes glint with...mischief? "No, he's younger than me; he's 79 years old."

The redhead glared at the white-haired boy, who glared back.

* * *

The results were released at exactly the arranged time; Hitsugaya Toshiro had passed, and not just with flying colours; he was ranked first among all the other candidates. His grade was higher than Kira Izuru's, who was the top in his year, and surpassed Shiba Kaien's grade by one mark.

The Vice Captain called it a fluke.

His rapid progress impressed the Academy directors, as well as the Gotei 13. However, the only problem was his _temper_.

His face transformed into a scowl as he sat in the detention room, remembering the incident that had taken place earlier that day.

_The disgrace of a fifth round student sauntered towards him, his long, golden hair falling to his shoulders. His chin looked unshaved, and his uniform looked slept-in. _

_Hitsugaya's teal eyes followed him, followed his every move, wary. _

_"Oi," the man said. The boy steadied his voice. "What?" _

_The blond didn't take too kindly to being answered that way, Hitsugaya could see that. But then again, _he _didn't like being approached that way._

_"Kenji? S'there a problem?" _

_Ah. When there's a bully, his cronies aren't far away. His glare shifted to them, then back to the guy called Kenji. The fifth year delinquents walked towards him intimidatingly. Apparently, they, too, didn't like first years being what they call 'defiant'. _

_Or something like that. _

_Kenji's hand rose and Hitsugaya tensed._ Shit-shit-shit-shit, _he thought._ They're giving me trouble already.

_Instead of striking him, the hand lifted a few of strands of his white hair, then let them fall back. "You got some nerve, dyeing your hair white." There was a snicker. "You being a delinquent or something?" _

_The room temperature dropped to nearly zero degrees._

_"The only delinquents I see are you people," he replied quietly, though with no hint of fear in it. The fifth round students bristled. "Oi, you spoiling for a fight or something?" Kenji asked just as quietly, except it was trembling with rage. _

_"You behave like delinquents, and yet you loathe being called delinquents?" A white eyebrow arched. "That's a riot." _

_Hinamori suddenly appeared between him and the gang of senior students. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Had she learned flash step? Or maybe it was because he was busy being angry with the delinquents. _

_Either way, she wasn't supposed to be here. He could handle them himself._

"_Hinamori--!" _

"_Please excuse Hitsugaya-kun, senpai," she bowed and said, cutting him off. "He's new here, and is very young. Please forgive him." _

"_Keh. Fancy a girl coming to your rescue, eh, brat?" One of Kenji's cronies piped up, sneering. He swaggered forward, pushing up his sleeve as though…_

"_Hinamori, get back," Hitsugaya said coldly, already taking a step. _

_His childhood friend didn't budge, but he saw a worried frown settling on her features. _

"_Senpai, please forgive Hitsugaya-kun." _

"_Move!" The crony snarled. Still, she didn't move. _

"_Please excuse Hitsugaya-kun." He could see her tremble a bit, and she bit her lip, but she didn't _move.

"_Get out of my way, bitch." And the fifth year student shoved her aside. She landed on the floor with a hard thump and a gasp. _

_A sudden flame of rage sparked inside of Hitsugaya. A dragon formed in his mind, roaring. And he lunged. _

_There was a grunt. It took him a moment to realise that he had knocked down the fifth year bully. _

_With a hard punch to the jaw. And there was this feeling of satisfaction. _

"_Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori cried out, agitated. He glanced in her direction. "You okay?" He asked sharply. For some reason, she had a look of desperation on her face. An imposing figure loomed over him, and he cursed, thinking it was Kenji and the rest of his gang._

_It wasn't. _

"_Hitsugaya-kun." The teacher's crisp tone made him wince inwardly. But on the outside, his expression never changed. _

He sighed, staring at the clock set on his table. He was wasting studying time. If he wanted to surpass Kaien, he could afford to waste time. Burying his head into his arms, which were folded on the table, he let out another sigh.

"Yo, Tōshirō-kun!"

Hitsugaya could recognise that annoying voice anywhere. He raised his head, expecting to see Shiba Kaien, and wasn't disappointed. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"You look a lot like a kid when you do that you know."

A vein throbbed in his temple. "Go away."

"I thought you were supposed to beat me? You can't do that if you get detention, you know."

"I know!" His voice rose, and he struggled to push it down. "I know."

"Then what made you want to get detention?"

"I didn't want to get detention…" he muttered grumpily, and laid his head on the table. "Sorry?" Kaien asked, in an annoying sing-song voice that clearly said 'I've won, and you're losing'.

"I said I didn't want to get detention in the first place!" He didn't see the Vice Captain's grin. "Shōriki-sensei? I think Tōshirō-kun here has learnt his lesson. It's alright to let him go now.

The boy lifted his head again, this time grudging gratitude painting his face.

* * *

Five months into Hitsugaya's first year at the Shinigami Academy, Hinamori and her two friends, Kira and Abarai, were deemed ready enough to graduate from the school without even completing their six year curriculum. They took the Fifth Division's entrance examinations and passed.

Hitsugaya knew that he should be happy for her, but he just couldn't. There was now this feeling of loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

Although he didn't know what it why it was there.

Shiba Kaien paid him another visit two days later, when he was packing his books and preparing to leave for the next class.

"Neh, Tōshirō-kun."

"Shiba-dono." He nodded coolly at the raven-haired man.

"Six month's almost up, you know."

"I'll graduate in nine."

"I thought you said six."

Hitsugaya gave him one of his trademark, ice-cold glares. "Now, it's _nine_. If you would excuse me, I have to go for my next lesson." Kaien looked uncomfortable, but his smile never slipped. "I…er…cancelled your next lesson with Kimura-sensei and offered to take your next class."

Silence. Then…

"Great, so you want to make sure I don't graduate within my promised time limit."

"I'm not trying to hinder your progress, Tōshirō-kun," the older man said defensively. "In fact, you'll be promoted two levels up, starting from today." He caught the questioning look on the boy's face. "Normal students won't be doing _this_ lesson until they're in Year Three."

"What lesson?"

"Obtaining your zanpakutō, and its spirit."

Those few words said it all.

* * *

Hitsugaya figured it was all a load of crap. All they did was pick a sword from the mountains of the weapon, and then sit on the floor with it in front of them. And then they had to meditate.

It was all based on luck; there was absolutely no reasonable theory behind all this.

But still, he closed his eyes. He had felt the presences of sentient spirits in the room ever since he had entered it, and now… he felt those presences coming into contact with him, probing his mind like a kid poking at his food.

The sword he had randomly chosen was placed on his lap. Both its hilt and sheath were light-blue, and the guard was in the shape of a four-pointed star.

Shiba Kaien observed from across the room, leaning against the wall. He, too, felt the familiar spiritual presences enveloping the room. But he also recognised a reiatsu that he had felt when he was getting his own zanpakutō, more than a decade ago.

_Nejibana, isn't that…?_

**Yes. It's Hyōrinmaru. I'm surprised he hasn't chosen, after all these years.**

The Vice Captain frowned. Among all the candidates from the past years, the spirit still had not chosen? The longest time a sword spirit had taken to choose an owner was only two years!

_He will not be removed until he finds a suitable owner?_

_**Indeed. **_

…_I think, you can go chat with him for now, Nejibana._

_**You think that he will not choose this batch, either?**_

…_I do not know_

_**Watch. He will be choosing someone here today.**_

Hitsugaya Tōshirō was trying hard to keep his focus, and yet something bugged him at the back of his mind. There was this…sharp probing, different from the rest. He willed it to disappear.

_Go away. _

There was a small roar. He fought the urge to open his eyes, and instead listened tentatively. The roar sounded like a … 'no'.

The probing increased. It felt like a jab in his brain.

**Pick up the sword.**

To Kaien-fukutaichō, it seemed as if Hitsugaya was frowning. And gritting his teeth. He smiled. This had happened to almost all the other candidates, as the spirits inside their swords checked them out.

_No. Go away. I'm trying to concentrate._

**And you have succeeded. Close your fingers around the sword, and you will advance further.**

…_If you do anything, I will personally go in there and slug you._

The boy, with his eyes still closed, cautiously poked the sword on his lap, then grabbed it gingerly. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as the zanpakutō spirit ventured deeper into the depths of his mind.

And then…

**Would you like to know my name?**

**

* * *

**

_And though the path behind me may become blurry,_

_I vow to etch out my future in stone._

**Author's Notes: I'm very happy this fine day, because **

**_ SPOILERS: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN"T READ BLEACH MANGA CHAPTER 276 _ Soul Society has finally finished their preparations (I think), and Zaraki Kenpachi makes an excellent entrance! Actually, I was already hoping for Soul Society to charge straight into Hueco Mundo! _ END SPOILERS _**

**Before reading the part about Aizen's deception, I also already had a hunch that Aizen Sosuke was the one who faked his own death XD Not bragging about it. I didn't know he was planning world domination.**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Genius and Determination... Heck, I hope you've enjoyed Genius and Determination! Part I is starting to get longer than expected, though. **

**Please, review. You don't know how happy and encouraged I feel when I read a review :3 **

**Pretty Please.**

**Pwetty Please. **

**Oh yes, btw, I dropped in my level position for academics T.T Bye bye 7th, hello 15th XD Lucky me. Imitates Ikkaku's Lucky Dance**


	8. Genius I

**A/N: I am rejoicing because the recent developments in the manga are getting cooler and cooler. But where are the rest of the captains? **

**Well, at least there is Kenpachi. XD **

**That aside, this is Chapter 8 of Traits: Genius and Determination! Titled Genius I . 6148 words, excluding the Author's Notes. Had a bit of a writer's block, so it took longer than the rest of the chapters... Also, the fact that I've been doing fanart lately contributed, I guess... And I'll be lengthening Chapter 7.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only this fanfic. If I did own Bleach, however, I would be one helluva artist **

**

* * *

**

_"People can possess hope, because our eyes are unable to see death..."_

_--- Bleach, Book 2, "_Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista"

_

* * *

_

_"Genius is 40 percent common sense, 30 percent knowledge, 20 percent memory work and 10 percent attitude." _

_---as claimed by Shiba Kaien._

_

* * *

_

**Open your eyes.**

He obliged. Teal eyes widened in disbelief, and perhaps a hint of despair.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō was standing on snow-covered ground, snow that was so pure and white it was blinding. Surrounding the whole, vast field of white were pillars of ice that stretched up into the sky, so high that he thought they supported the sky itself.

They blocked out the sun. Or maybe, there wasn't a sun here in the first place.

He shut his eyes again, wishing to be back at…where had he been before this? Yes, the Shinigami Academy, where he was trying to obtain his…

Zan…

Paku…

Tō…

What the hell? He had heard a roar that didn't seem quite so far away, and it reminded him of a…beast's cry. Turquoise eyes shot open, and he leapt away as a huge dragon made of ice crashed into the ground where he had been standing.

**Would you like to know my name? **

"You're the sword!" Hitsugaya cried out, realisation dawning on him. The dragon growled in irritation and made another move for the white-haired boy.

**A normal sword does not live. I am the spirit imbued into the sword.**

**I live. **

**Along with the sword, we are called a zanpakutō. **

**And thus, we live.**

He ran. If he didn't, the creature would have struck him with a body slam, and probably eaten him up. It would probably enjoy crushing his bones and consuming the marrow within them…

"Great to hear that," he muttered under his breath as he ran awkwardly through the knee-deep snow. "But I cannot die now. There is someone…"

Suddenly, the ice dragon was in front of him. With a deafening roar, it opened its mouth…

**Are you worthy?**

Anytime now, he would be swallowed.

And for the first time since he had seen the dragon of ice, he realised that it was majestic, in all its aspects.

_There is someone I need to protect._

The dragon came closer still, ruby orbs that served as its eyes sparkling.

**Why should I lend you my power?**

_Even if you do not, I will take it from you. Because with this power, there is someone I must protect! _

_There is someone I want to protect… _

_Give me your power. Your name is…!_

**My name is …**

A feral grin formed on Hitsugaya's face, as the dragon charged. Its maw opened. All the white-haired youth could see now was the dragon and the white snow.

**Hyōrinmaru.**

"Hyōrinmaru!" He shouted. And when his vision cleared, he realised he was back at the room, back at the Shinigami Academy.

The Year Three students were staring at him, gaping in shock. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks burn, but he glared back at them until they dropped their gaze. He also realised that he wasn't the only one who had shouted. A few others were staring at their swords in surprise, and smiles of glee were starting to form on their faces. They were starting to grin like idiots.

Grinned like Hinamori when she saw him. He shook away that thought, and looked at the zanpakutō gripped firmly in his hands. When unsealed, it had a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain, and he had to admit, it looked rather cool.

_So, your name is Hyōrinmaru, huh? Pleased to meet you._

**Same to you, Tōshirō.**

**

* * *

**

_"If it rusts, it can never be trusted.  
If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him.  
Yes, pride is like a blade."_

_---Bleach, Book 8 "_The Blade and Me_"_**

* * *

**

The few students who had learnt their zanpakutōs' names were immediately promoted two years ahead to Year Six, which meant in Hitsugaya's case, he had been promoted five years ahead.

The talent demonstrated by this particular prodigy was astounding.

Aizen Sosuke smiled as he twiddled his thumbs while waiting for the captain's meeting to start. This promising youth would probably play a big role in his plans.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, Captain of the First Division and Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, strode into the Main Chamber of the Headquarters of the First Division, which served as the official venue for Captains meetings. The highly respected old man took his place and gestured for everyone to commence the meeting.

Soifon-taichō of the Second Division proceeded to give a report about the progress of the Special Forces in tracking the notorious hollow known as Grand Fisher. They had been trying to find him a year now, ever since he devoured a group of children in the Human World after realising that souls could not satiate his hunger. Aizen figured that the hollow could be of some use, and made a mental note to contact Iceringer, an arrancar he could rely on.

The Captain of the Third Division briefly went through the inventions of new kidō-based defenses and weapons for the Court of Pure Souls and finished quickly to allow Fourth Division Captain Unohana to inform the Gotei 13 of the progress of high-ranking Shinigami patients as well as new medicinal discoveries.

The meeting went on slowly. Aizen smiled inwardly after delivering his own report about the upgrade for messages via hell butterflies and the new training for messengers from the Fifth Division.

An hour passed by before Yamamoto-soutaichō announced the new orders from the Chamber of 46, and reminded the captains about the restricted areas in the archives.

When the meeting adjourned, the Fifth Division Captain headed back to his division headquarters, already preparing himself to sort out mountains of paperwork, with no help from Gin.

Speak of the devil. He felt his vice captain's reiatsu behind approaching, and turned around to address him. "Gin-kun. Shouldn't you be at the taisha (division headquarters)?"

"I came 'ta check on 'ya, Aizen-taichō," the silver-haired man replied, his trademark grin widening. "And, o' course the child prodigy, along the way. I can tell he'll be very useful 'ta us, neh?"

"Of course, Gin-kun. It was a good choice, on our part, to have recommended him to the Shinigami Academy." His glasses glinted in the sunlight, preventing Ichimaru from reading the expression in his eyes. "Is it possible to convince him to take the Third Division entrance examinations?"

"Arh? I don't understand, Aizen-taichō. I mean, I thought…Fifth and Ninth…'ya know."

"You're taking the captain examination, Gin. And there is no doubt that you will pass, and become the captain of the Third Division."

"Wha' 'bout Wataru-taichō?" Gin was very confused.

"He'll be retiring soon," came the reply. The edges of Aizen's mouth quirked up. "Very soon."

* * *

Hitsugaya hated the stares that he received almost every time he turned a corner in the corridor. Weeks ago, the only reason people would stare at him was because of his white hair, young age and height…or lack of it. 

But now, they were also pointing at a genius. Tensai.

He wanted nothing more than to be left alone. He had studied hard, not for fame but to protect his childhood friend. That, and catch up with her, because he didn't want to be left in her dust.

Genius.

His teachers had told him he was bright. Shiba Kaien had told him he was as smart at him. Hinamori had praised him, smiled at him, patted his head and murmured words of encouragement.

He hadn't seen his childhood friend ever since she became a full-fledged shinigami. The free days for a shinigami must have been very limited, because she didn't come to visit him. It was frustrating, because now, he would spend his breaks alone.

Except for when Kaien came to visit him, but who wanted that idiot's company anyway?

"Yo, Tōshirō-kun!"

_Shit. _

_Well, at least sometimes when he comes, he brings interesting news. _

"Just popped by to check on how you're doing! At the rate you're going, I don't think you'll beat me."

_I take that back.

* * *

_

Shiba Kaien realised the inevitable the moment he saw his wife's corpse. He would have to leave this world.

Everyone left sooner or later.

There were still things he had to do. And avenging Miyako's death was at the top of list.

He ran the mental list through his mind, checking to make sure that he had taught Kuchiki and the rest of the division the 13th Division's values and teachings. He checked to make sure that he made the necessary preparations for Ukitake-taichō to be in good hands.

He checked to make sure all his tabs and debts were paid. Kuukaku would probably go to the Human World and kill him again if he didn't.

And then he thought about the child prodigy known as Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

He made sure he had taught the boy one of the most important lessons that every shinigami, every warrior, needed to learn.

"_Look out!" _

_He snapped out of his thoughts and ducked. Hyōrinmaru's blade passed over his head, cutting off a few strands of raven-black hair. _

Nejibana! What's with the lapse in concentration!?

_**Why are you asking me? You're the one in charge of your focus.**_

_**Look out, again. **_

_This time he was ready. Kaien easily knocked aside Hitsugaya's blow and spun Nejibana expertly in his hands before thrusting the sword's hilt at Hitsugaya's chest. _

"_Dead," he announced, and sheathed his sword. _

_The boy imitated his actions, then winced. But he didn't complain. _

_While they rested, the 13__th__ Division's Vice Captain decided to give little Tōshirō-kun the same lecture he had given Kuchiki. Rukia, that is. _

"_Hey, Shirō-chan…" _

"_Don't. Call. Me. Shiro-chan." _

"_Whatever," Kaien snorted. "You still remember why you joined the Shinigami Academy, right?_

"_Yeah, it was to shut certain people up." _

_Silence. "Wasn't it also to protect Hinamori-kun?"  
_

"_I did it for Obaa-san." _

"_Which brings us to the question 'Why were you accepted into the Shinigami Academy?'" Kaien asked. "Because of my spiritual power, that I either got through the influence of Hinamori and Obaa-san, or I already had it in the first place," came the instant reply. _

_The older man decided not to comment that the boy's spiritual power matched that of a vice captain's._

"_Good, so you know why you're becoming Shinigami; to fight and protect. Another question: 'Where do you think the heart is?'" _

_Without hesitation, the white-haired youth placed his fist on his chest, a few inches away from the centre. "We souls should have the same anatomy as humans. And, contrary to popular belief, the heart is not in the left of the chest, but somewhere around the centre." _

"_Do you know the values of the 13__th__ Division's foundations?" _

"_I'm not even a Shinigami yet." Hitsugaya eyed Kaien suspiciously. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"_

"_I'll take that as a 'no'. My captain has two fighting policies; you fight to protect either life or honor. But in my opinion…both of those end being the same thing, in the end…"_

"_Yeah, you end up dead either way," Hitsugaya said dryly before taking a sip of water. The older man hit him on the head. "No. It all ends up in 'Heart'." _

_No witty comment. The boy knew where he was going. _

"_Let's go back to the previous question. You said the heart was here." Kaien thumped his chest. "Well, in my opinion, the heart is…here." He held up a fist. _

"_Are you trying to show me a certain hand gesture?" That awarded Hitsugaya another whack. "When you come in contact with someone, a little bit of heart is born between the two of you. Feelings. Whenever you think of someone, or remember someone, that's when feelings are born. That's when heart is born." _

Hinamori.

"_If you were the only one alive in the whole world, then feelings wouldn't exist now, would it? You'll become some kind of machine, something that doesn't feel anything at all."_

Does she still think about me?

"_Oy, Hitsugaya-kun. You paying attention or what? I spent a long time coming up with a lecture like this." _

"_So, it's Hitsugaya-kun now, huh?"_

"_Well, yeah, I figured those who listened to this lecture should be grown up, now," the vice captain said with a wide grin. "Can I continue? You're becoming a Shinigami very soon, so from that point on you will be involved in many fights against Hollows and the like. When you fight, though, there is something you must never do."_

I hope she's doing okay.

"_And that is to die alone. Our bodies are composed entirely from spirit. When we die, our bodies disintegrate into spirit particles and become part of the reishi that inhabit Soul Society. Your soul goes back to the human world, where it is reincarnated, but then where does your heart go?" _

"_Doesn't it go along with the soul?" _

"_You won't remember anything when you get reincarnated into the human world. You won't remember the feelings you feel for certain people. Remember, this heart we're talking about is feelings. So, where does it go?" _

What am I thinking!? She's baka Bedwetter Momo!

"_No answer? Well, your heart will be passed on to your friends. If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them." _

"_Until they die." This time, the youth's comment was not laced with sarcasm. He was staring at the clouds with a somber expression on his face. Kaien didn't hear, though. _

"_Do you know what that means, Hitsugaya-kun?" _

"_Our friends would know our current feelings to everyone we know, and that will forever be in their memories. Therefore, no one will ever forget how we feel," Hitsugaya replied and got to his feet, Hyōrinamru slung over his shoulder. "My break's over." He left. _

_Shiba Kaien smiled. He knew the boy was thinking about Hinamori. _

Kaien went after the hollow, accompanied by his Captain and the Shinigami known as Kuchiki Rukia. He fought, and when Nejibana was destroyed, he fought harder. He however, had forgotten his promise to his wife Miyako.

"_Don't worry. As long as I live, I'll protect Tōshirō-kun. I promise."_

He had faith that the boy would grow up to become a well-respected Shinigami. He also had faith that if anything happened to him, Ukitake-taichō would take care of the boy.

On that day, Shiba Kaien died. He was possessed by the hollow Metastacia, and had to be killed by Kuchiki. He left his 'heart' with the said subordinate and friend. The 13th Division was never the same without him, and Ukitake Jyuushirō never did assign another vice captain.

* * *

The hollow loomed before her, saliva dripping from its wide maw. Sneering at her, it lashed out with a tentacle that served as its arm. 

All her other team mates were down, but they weren't dead, yet. Just unconscious. She had to help them, not only because she, as the team leader, was responsible for their safety, but also because they were her friends.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Her kidō-based zanpakutō straightened and produced several jitte-like prongs along its length. Pink-coloured energy trailed her blade as she prepared to fire.

The massive energy ball, formed from her own spiritual power, struck the hollow, effectively weakening it. It was a big creature, therefore far more powerful than the ordinary hollows. As it turned to flee, she fired again and killed it.

**Bull's-eye, **Tobiume exclaimed.

_Thanks for your help._

"Hinamori-chan!" Kira called out from behind her, and rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?"

She blinked for a few moments, then smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired. The hollow's been taken down. Please call for the Fourth Division and see to the rest." Tired? She was _exhausted._ Still, she had saved her teammates from the hollow, and that was an achievement.

"You're incredible, little miss sixth seat!" Kira joked as he helped her back to the extraction point. Hinamori managed another small smile. "Can't say the same for you, Sixth seat Kira. You guys arrived too late."

The two of them, along with Abarai-kun, were evenly matched, therefore resulting in the Fifth Division having not one, not two but _three _Sixth seats.

Hours later, they were back at their Fifth Division headquarters, enjoying tea and a good rest with the rest of the seated officers of their division. "Hey, Hinamori-san. Did you hear the news?" Jōtarō, the twelfth seat, asked as he poured another cup of tea for himself. "You know the Year One prodigy, the one they call Hitsugaya? I hear he's managed to learn the name of his zanpakutō within just one session!"

She gaped as her mind processed this information.

"He's been promoted to Year Five," Jōtarō continued and took a sip of tea. "Quite astounding, that child prodigy. I believe there's no one else like him." Kira laughed and proceeded to engage the twelfth seat in a good-natured argument about how he could easily beat the aforementioned genius.

Hinamori had recovered from her shock, but she still found it hard to think that Shirō-chan was that smart. She herself had taken approximately seven tries to learn Tobiume's name.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm older so I should be smarter," Kira joked. Jōtarō immediately cut in to say that that was not the case, and that Kira himself had taken more than one try to learn the name of his zanpakutō.

"No, I mean, are you sure he's the one?" "Yep. His name's Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Are you related to him in some way?" "The two of them are childhood friends," her blond-haired friend supplied helpfully and turned to her. "Are you going to visit him again?"

Hinamori nodded. "I haven't seen him since months ago!"

Jōtarō snorted. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Hinamori-san." She cast a questioning look at the twelfth seat. "Why's that?"

"Because he's taking the First Division's Entrance Examinations today."

* * *

"Genius." 

The word, uttered in Shiba Kaien's voice, echoed in his mind for some apparent reason. It was annoying. He had never thought of himself as a genius.

But then again, maybe he was. Hitsugaya stole a glance at himself in the mirror in the room, checking his shihakusho. They had managed to find one that was suitable for his height and frame.

He realised that he had grown. He was no longer the young boy whom the Shiba house had invited to stay with them. He had grown a wave of hair on his forehead, and his white hair looked longer now, and slicked back. And his height…he was taller! He estimated that he was now 125 cm, and basked momentarily in pride.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" He jumped, then turned around to see a tall, young woman with brown hair that reached her shoulders, and who donned the standard shinigami shihakusho, with the exception of a light green obi sash. She also had green eyes that were identical to his.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya asked politely, struggling to keep the heat from creeping up into his cheeks. How long had she been there?

**Finally acting your age, Tōshirō?**

He cast a murderous glance at the light-blue hilt that rose up from his shoulder.

_One more word, Hyōrinmaru, and you're dead._

"Yamamoto-soutaichō wishes to see you," the woman replied, then bowed. "I am the Tenth Seat of the First Division, Yasumi Yamashita. Pleased to meet you." He bowed back, and said, "I am Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Pleased to meet you."

As he walked along the corridor to the main chambers of the First Division headquarters, escorted by Yasumi, he noticed a familiar imposing figure approaching them.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," he said, realising who it was. Yasumi stopped, eyeing the Eleventh Division Captain, then put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder and steered him away from Zaraki's path. Wasted effort, since the latter came straight for them.

"I remember you," the demon muttered. His annoyingly bubbly vice captain was nowhere to be seen. "So, you mistook the First Division for the Eleventh Division? Or did you wimp out at the last minute and decided you were too scared to join us? Huh, midget?"

Twitch. This guy might be a captain, and might have a ridiculously large amount of reiatsu, but there was no way in hell he had the right to call him a **midget**!!

**No way in Soul Society, **Hyōrinmaru growled in amusement.

_Shut. Up. Hyōrinmaru!_

**Tōshirō, calm down. **

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. The stupid dragon was right. Already, signs of frost were coating the walls of the corridor, and the room temperature had dropped five degrees. But still, he glared at the scarred face of Zaraki Kenpachi. "I heard from a teacher that your division specializes in combat, and that most of your members just join to fight. I didn't become a shinigami just for the sake of fighting, Zaraki-taichō. I wanted to protect."

The intimidating shinigami snorted and opened his mouth to speak, but he never got there. Kusajishi Yachiru popped out from behind Kenpachi's back and said "Fluffy-chan!" before jumping onto him. Or tried to. He sidestepped and she landed on the floor, feet first.

"You're not weak," the Eleventh Division Captain growled, looked the boy up and down, then started to walk away. "Maybe next time, when we're both free, we can have a good fight. Oi, Yachiru!" The small mass of pink grinned and jumped back onto the giant's shoulder, if that was even possible for someone that short. She then turned around, stuck out her tongue at the white-haired youth, and waved.

"Thank goodness," Yasumi muttered from behind him, and it was an accomplishment that he did not jump in surprise. Hitsugaya had forgotten she was even there. "Please, Hitsugaya-kun, if you would follow me." She walked straight to the end of the corridor where the main chambers were, and opened one of the huge doors.

He stepped in.

Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni was very old, even by Soul Society standards. He did not look frail, though, but instead had a powerful sense of authority about him. He sat in his usual chair at the opposite end of the room, facing the giant doors, supported by a cane.

Hyōrinmaru said respectfully, **Wielder of Ryuu Jin Jakka.**

The old one had a long beard, and there were a few notable scars on his forehead. His captain's haori was draped over his back.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō," Yamamoto-soutaichō rumbled. The youth immediately bowed. "You passed both the Division Entrance Examinations and the Shinigami Academy Entrance Examinations with flying colours, and completed your studies as a Shinigami candidate in less than a year." He opened one eye, looking directly at the youth. "At such a young age, too."

Hitsugaya bristled, but kept quiet.

"Might I ask you the reason why you joined the Gotei Thirteen? If only to fight, then I will have you sent off to a division that suits you more."

**Most likely the Eleventh Division.**

The boy looked up, green orbs meeting black ones. "To protect. I had many reasons when I took the Shinigami Academy Entrance Examinations, but now those reasons have been narrowed down to one, and that is to protect."

"A common answer. But what do you want to protect?"

"Everything." He would not say that he wanted to protect his childhood friend. That would be…childish.

Yamamoto barked a laugh. "'Everything', he says! A naïve answer, by a child no less." The old man paused, and Hitsugaya swore that he was smiling under his white moustache. "But a righteous one. Though you have the intelligence of an adult, the maturity of someone beyond your age, you still have the ideals of a child."

**Next time, pick a better answer, Tōshirō.**

_I know, Hyōrinmaru…_

**Very much a child, indeed.**

Growling inwardly, the white-haired youth nearly reached for Hyōrinmaru's hilt, before stopping himself. _They'll probably think I'm trying to attack the old guy for that comment he made, _he thought, and mentally chided himself.

Unfortunately, Yamamoto noticed his movement, but knew it had nothing to do with him. "They say that you managed to learn the name of your zanpakutō within one session. During this short time, you might not have managed to communicate well with your zanpakutō's spirit, but it will not hurt to ask if you have learned its abilities." There was a pause. "Have you achieved shikai?"

Hitsugaya could see why Yamamoto had paused. No one would expect a shinigami at his age to have already reached shikai, but the Commander General was hoping that he, the child prodigy, would surprise everyone. Apparently not. He shook his head. "Not yet, Yamamoto-soutaichō."

"I see," the older man rumbled. "You may leave, Hitsugaya-kun. If you have anymore questions, please approach Tenth Seat Yasumi-kun."

**You might want to ask him that question directly, Tōshirō.**

"If I may speak, Yamamoto-soutaichō," the youth asked respectfully, and proceeded when the Commander-General gave him the green light. "I've heard that the First Division is in charge of managing the Soul Society Archives and Records. May I ask, then, are normal shinigami allowed access to them?"

"With written permission from their respective captains, yes, but even so, there are certain restricted areas that they should take note of. Anything else?" The old man had not questioned his motives. That was good.

"No. Thank you for your time."

"Then, Fourth Seat Yasumi will lead you to your quarters. Have a good day." With that parting sentence, Hitsugaya was escorted out of the chambers.

* * *

"It does seem that he expresses interest in learning bankai, Yamamoto-soutaichō." The Commander-General fixed a steady gaze on his lieutenant. "It is unwise to jump to conclusions, Sasakibe-fukutaichō. However, if he were to achieve bankai, prodigy as he is, he would become the youngest captain." 

"That was what you said about Kaien-fukutaichō, too," the vice captain replied, and immediately lapsed into silence.

"His death was a tragedy, as was Wataru-taichō's."

"Hai, soutaichō…"

There was a moment of silence, to mourn the recent passings of the said vice captain and captain. "However, this youngling of which we speak of… he has yet to achieve shikai, so him achieving bankai is still far into the future. And he still wears his sword like an Academy student." There was definitely an amused smile beneath those white moustaches.

"On another note, Ichimaru Gin, Vice Captain of the Fifth Division, has been selected to replace Wataru-taichō. He has passed the _taishu _(Captain Proficiency Test) in the presence of at least three existing captains, and I, the Commander-General. He has also been proven to have achieved bankai."

"Back to official matters, I see, taichō," Sasakibe sighed, and Yamamoto gave him a fatherly smile. "I will send the necessary paperwork to the Third Division, and inform them of their captain."

"Thank you, Sasakibe-fukutaichō. Now, if you would excuse me…I have been rather exhausted of late."

* * *

"This will be your room, Hitsugaya-kun. If you need anything else, please approach the person in charge. Also, please report to the training halls before dawn tomorrow. Have a good day." The door shut, and then he was left alone. 

The room was the same size as the Shiba's guest rooms, but in many ways it was different. A small bookshelf was in one corner, and the walls were—he rejoiced—plain. A rolled up futon was propped beside the sliding wooden door, and there was a desk and chair in the room too, right beside a small couch.

His belongings, the little that he owned, had been brought to the room earlier. Light poured in through an open window, shining on the empty space where he would roll out his futon to sleep at night.

His stomach growled, and he realised that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was already late afternoon.

There was a piece of paper on the desk that stated the venue to assemble everyday. Even full-fledged shinigami still had to train, and most were sent to the Human World to carry out missions.

"I guess I'd better go down to the dining hall," Hitsugaya mutterd to himself, pocketing the slip of paper. He left Hyōrinmaru on the small desk, and reached for the door.

It burst open and he bumped into someone, sending him spiraling onto the floor with a curse. "What the hell!?" He shouted, his ears ringing.

"Shirō-chan?"

"Hinamori?"

"Are you okay, Shirō-chan?"

A vein twitched in his forehead, and he took deep breaths to calm himself. In his mind, Hyōrinmaru was grinning. "It's Hitsugaya-kun to you, Hinamori. Keep your promise!"

"_Shirō-chan!" _

"_Don't call me Shirō-chan." _

"_I'll only call you 'Hitsugaya-kun' when you become Shinigami, Shirō-chan." _

"_That'll be sooner than you think…"_

"_It's a promise, then!" _

Her cheerful countenance irked him. _How had she found me?_ He noticed a young, tall man behind her, half of his face covered by his yellow hair. "And you are?" Hitsugaya asked coolly. "Another one of Bedwetter Momo's friends?"

The man smiled. "Y-yes. I'm Kira Izuru, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, nervously licking his lips.

The white-haired youth didn't take it. "Hitsugaya Tōshirō," he said, nodding, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why are you here?" The question was directed at Hinamori. "Shirō—No, Hitsugaya-kun, don't be rude!" His childhood friend pouted, and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

It never made it, because he was already behind them, having used flash step. He trained it everyday while he was a student, and so he was already quite good at it.

Hinamori blinked, then turned around, just in time to hear his stomach give another growl. _Shit!_ His face reddened. The girl smiled. "Care to join us for lunch, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked teasingly. With a sigh, he nodded reluctantly.

"Your treat," he said, and followed after them.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ichimaru-taichō," the bespectacled man said warmly. Aizen Sosuke smiled at his former lieutenant, then returned to his seemingly endless piles of paperwork. 

"Thank 'ye, Aizen-taichō. Just dropped by to pick up 'ma things."

There was a small thump and a crash, a hurriedly muttered apology in Gin's voice, and he finally re-entered the room again, his belongings tucked under one arm. "Sorry, Aizen-taichō, broke a cup." The silver-haired man then moved to stand in front of the Fifth Division Captain's desk. "Are 'ya choosin' someone to replace me soon? 'Cos I don't think you can cope with the paperwork on 'ya own."

"You were never really a great help with the work, Ichimaru-taichō," Aizen said, flashing him a smile that made him shudder. "And yes, I have. Our third seat may have some complaints, but I think he will understand. What about you?"

Ichimaru's grin widened, splitting his face into half. "'Ya know I don't really have much say in this, Aizen-taichō. So…did 'ya choose a good one 'fer me?"

"I sent Abarai-kun packing to the Eleventh Division. I didn't think he would follow our orders anyway, he and his rebellious streak and all. Hinamori-kun will replacing you; it won't be a surprise for the others, since she has put in a lot of effort in training. That leaves Kira-kun for you, Ichimaru-taichō."

"Not sendin' him to Tousen-san?"

"No, Tousen-taichō will be okay by himself," the benign-looking captain replied, and put down his pen. "You wanted Matsumoto-fukutaichō, didn't you, Ichimaru-taichō."

The slit-eyed man's smile never wavered. "My loyalties are only 'ta 'ya, Aizen-taichō. Such trivial things should never be allowed to foil 'ya plans." He made a move for the door. "See 'ya soon." His footsteps were a little too hurried, though.

Aizen smiled.

* * *

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, I heard that you learnt the name of your zanpakutō in one lesson," Kira Izuru asked, trying to start a conversation. The boy grunted and popped the rest of his onigiri into his mouth. "Have you achieved your shikai yet?" The blond man persisted. 

Hitsugaya took a gulp of tea, swallowed, then replied, "No, but I'm training to get it."

It was true. In fact, before he had even taken the First Division's entrance exams, he had been frequently communicating with Hyōrinmaru, trying to know more about the zanpakutō spirit. He knew he was almost there.

"You also passed the Academy's entrance exams at the top of your cohort. What was your percentage?"

He sensed a challenge. "99.6, if you must know." Kira looked dumbfounded. Hinamori smiled and patted her childhood friend's white hair. "Shirō-chan is very clever. If Obaa-san was here, she would be proud!" There it was again. Everytime she praised him, there was no sign of jealousy in her tone. It irked him.

"Y-yes, yes, a prodigy," the other man stuttered out, not quite recovering from his shock. Hitsugaya shrugged and started on his watermelon.

"The both of you have achieved shikai already?" He asked through mouthfuls of the fruit. He never thought Bedwetter Momo would be able to become a seated officer. "Yes, but Kira-kun never showed me his shikai, so I can't be sure that I'll be speaking for him," Hinamori said teasingly. Kira quickly muttered an embarrassed apology.

The meal went on in comfortable silence.

Hitsugaya left the table first, muttering something about getting himself used to his division. He bade Hinamori and Kira farewell with a nod, then returned to his taisha.

* * *

"H-Hinamori-chan, I need to show you something," her friend said as she paid for the meal. 

"What is it?"

"As soon as we get back to the taisha, I'll show you." Kira cast his glance outside the door. "Ah. It's raining." Big, fat raindrops pattered onto the soft ground outside, forming puddles. _Pennies from Heaven_, Hinamori thought, remembering what Obaa-san had said to her when she was young. Then she giggled. _We are _already_ in heaven._

She remembered.

"_Shirō-chan_, _Obaa-san wants you back in the house!" _

_Her white-haired friend looked over his shoulder. "Why?" He was sitting on the edge of a pond, staring into its depths when Hinamori crept up from behind him. But then, he didn't look startled at all. _

"_It's going to rain," Hinamori replied, and a pout settled on her features. "Why weren't you scared when I suddenly shouted from behind you?" _

_Hitsugaya shot her a look that said it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, in this case, probably was. "I saw your reflection in the water, baka." _

_She couldn't understand. _

"_That you would've seen the reflections of the dark clouds, _Shirō-chan!" _She laughed, emphasizing the nickname, making him snarl. "You would've known it was going to rain, and you wouldn't have needed me to come tell you." _

"_Baka bedwetter Momo," the boy shot back, his eyes returning to the water's surface. "I like the feeling of the raindrops on my skin." His childhood friend smiled, patting his snow-white hair. "But you wouldn't like having a cold, would you?" She teased. _

"_Hmmm," was his reply._

Hinamori smiled at the memory.

"Hinamori-chan?" She snapped out of her thoughts, returning to reality. "Y-yes, Kira-kun?" Her friend smiled at her, as if knowing what she was thinking about. "Hitsugaya-kun seems to care a lot about you, so it will not be wise to make him worry by having you catch a cold. I think we'd better head back to the taisha before the rain becomes heavier."

"Ah, hai!"

As they were running through the rain, she, once again, remembered.

_Slip. She lost her footing on the slick ground and splashed into a puddle, the rain still falling down, increasing in intensity. _

"_Baka!" She heard Shirō-chan's curse, and felt a pair of thin fingers wrap around her arm. "It's getting heavier now!" Hinamori flashed him a grin. "I thought you said you liked feeling the rain on your skin, and that you'd never catch a cold." _

_His white brows furrowed into a frown. "Baka," he repeated. "I may never catch a cold, but you will." _

_And so they continued running. When they reached home, they were immediately treated to a lecture from Obaa-san, before being plunged into a bath of warm water. _

The taisha was right ahead. As they neared, the rain relented, and the dark clouds started to disperse. She wrung the moisture from her black Shinigami robes, and Kira did the same. "I think," he said. "We'd better change up first. I'll show you my shikai later."

That sparked her curiosity. "What's your shikai like, Kira-kun?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**You're finally back.**

_I wasn't gone that long, Hyōrinmaru._

**Hrm…**

Hitsugaya selected a book from the few in the bookshelves and plunked himself down on the couch to read. "Shikai," he muttered under his breath, repeating the word over and over again.

**We must train to achieve shikai. **

The boy snapped the book shut, his gaze settling on the star-shaped guard of his sword. _Should we try one more time, Hyōrinmaru? _

**Take me in your hands.**

The boy did as he was told.

**Close your eyes. **

Eyelids closed over teal orbs, and he found himself standing on snow-covered ground again, surrounded by large pillars of ice. And there, right in front of him, was that same gigantic dragon of ice, its ruby orbs fixed onto him.

_I understand now. _

**Is that so?**

_The only one who can teach me about Hyōrinmaru is…Hyōrinmaru himself._

**You know, right, Tōshirō? The difference between knowing the name and not knowing the name is the amount of power flowing through your body. **

_Yea. _

**Achieving shikai uses the same concept. **

Hitsugaya shifted his weight.

_Let us begin._

_

* * *

_

Because one day, when the rain clouds gather,

The rain will fall

Just like your tears.

A single drop will ripple the water's surface.

And then it disappears, like that of life.

There will be no sign

that the water had even been disturbed,

much like how your existence affects the world.

But people will remember, because they saw it;

That single drop of rain.

Don't cry,

there will be many others like it.

Just remember, but don't mourn.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I did some research on zanpakutō, but still couldn't quite understand, so I came up with a theory myself; When you learn the name of your sword, it becomes its unsealed form. When you finally learn its shikai phrase, then it is considered shikai. Hopefully, you guys find it acceptable. If I'm wrong, please kindly explain to this clueless writer **

**My gratitude goes to all the people who have favourited/story-alerted/reviewed on this story. I was logged into my email account when I posted Chapter 7, and the email alerts (Hitsugaya shouting "Matsumoto!") just kept sounding XD I was working on Chapter 8 during that time, and sometimes it scared the hell out of me...**

**On another note, I only just found out today that my favourite author, Robert Jordan, passed away two months ago... The last book in the Wheel of Time series wasn't even completed T.T So, I dedicate this chapter to him, hoping that it was is worthy enough... I also dedicate it to a relative of mine, who has recently passed away as well..**

**Why this chapter? Because one of the most influential people in Bleach passes away in it. **

**If you find any inconsistencies in the story, please alert me. Also... please review :D I'll gladly welcome constructive criticisms as well as comments.**

**Edit: I realised that I forgot to put quotes for this chapter. They have now been added **


End file.
